


Summer Love

by MelleyMello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelleyMello/pseuds/MelleyMello
Summary: Lance a 17 ans.Lance a le cœur brisé.Keith a 17 ans.Keith ne supporte plus d'entendre Lance pleurer pour son chagrin d'amour.Lance et Keith vont passer deux semaines ensemble dans la ville Texane de New Ulm, dans la maison des parents de Keith.Mais aucuns d'eux n'avait prévu que ces deux semaines changeraient leur relation, qui jusque là, se limitait à une amitié compétitive.
Relationships: Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Lance avait son cœur brisé.  
Parce que Nyma l’avait trompé.  
Parce que Nyma s’était jouée de lui et de ses sentiments. Lance avait le cœur brisé et ça le rendait invivable. Du point de vue de Keith.

Lance était affalé sur la chaise de la bibliothèque du lycée, la tête sur la table. Keith lui, tentait de lire son livre et accessoirement d’ignorer les gémissements plaintifs de Lance, il s'insultait intérieurement d’avoir oublié ses écouteurs.

"Gnnnnhhhh….

\- OH BORDEL DE MERDE ÇA Y EST JE CRAQUE !"

Keith se leva d'un bond de sa chaise qui elle tomba en provoquant un bruit fracassant en heurtant le sol. Lance releva la tête et lui lança un regard triste.

"Quoi ?

\- NE ME DEMANDE PAS “QUOI” AVEC UNE TOUTE PETITE VOIX.

\- ...Je…

\- ARRÊTE DE CHOUINER TOUT LE TEMPS A PROPOS DE NYMA ÇA M’INSUPPORTE !

\- Humhum. Messieurs j’aimerais que vous fassiez silence c’est un espace de travail. "

Keith se sentit à ce moment précis emplit d’un sentiment d’embarras intense. Il attrapa les deux sacs et Lance par le bras. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de la documentaliste. Il sortit du bâtiment en traînant Lance derrière lui, Lance n’opposa d’ailleurs aucune résistance, de toute façon depuis cette histoire avec Nyma il était devenu un vrai zombie. Keith tira Lance jusqu’à la cour de récréation, qui était vide puisque tous les autres avaient leur dernière heure de cours à ce moment là et que ceux n’ayant plus classe étaient chez eux. Une lumière orangée très douce illuminait l’endroit.

Keith s’arrêta, et reprit son souffle quelque secondes. Puis il se retourna d’un coup, ce qui fit sursauter Lance.

"J’en peux plus.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi ! Tu es Lance McClain. Tu es censé être un imbécile arrogant avec des blagues de merde et qui passe son temps à m'emmerder ou me mettre au défi...pas une loque. Bordel Lance !

\- Mais Keith...Elle m’a trompé ! Alors que ça faisait six mois qu’on était ensemble...et trois où elle me trompait...avec...avec ...avec un mec que je ne connais même pas…

\- AH NON NE COMMENCE PAS A PLEURER ! ÇA FAIT DEUX JOURS ENTIERS QUE TU CHIALE ÇA M’AGACE !

\- Mais Keith je l’aimais…”

Keith lâcha un profond soupir. Ça le saoulait de voir Lance comme ça, principalement parce qu’il l’avait prévenu au sujet de Nyma, et aussi parce que malgré leurs nombreuses querelles, Lance était tout de même son ami. Il fixa le ciel quelques secondes, les nuages étaient teintés de cette couleur étrange entre le rose et l’orange, et le ciel suivait le mouvement. Keith ferma les yeux, et il eu soudain une sorte d’éclair de génie. Il regarda Lance et l’attrapa par les épaules.

“Lance, tu fais quoi cet été ?”


	2. New Ulm

Lance sorti de la voiture sans grande conviction. Keith quant à lui avait l'air étrangement serein. Lance se demanda pourquoi il était là ? Pourquoi il avait accepté de se trouver là ? Il commença à le regretter dès le moment où il marcha dans une flaque de boue. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis lança un regard blasé vers Keith. Ce dernier explosa de rire en se dirigeant vers la maison en bois recouverte d'une peinture beige usée. Voyant Keith soulever le paillasson et en sortir des clés il se sentit obligé de demander :

"Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Non. Ils sont partis à San Diego comme chaque année.

\- Donc on est que tout les deux ?

\- Ouais, vas-y rentre."

Lance se demanda ce que Keith avait en tête, le trimballer en plein milieu du Texas pour la moitié des vacances d'été qu'il aurait dû passer avec sa famille sur la plage de Santa Barbara, MAIS NON, il était là, avec Keith aka Mullet aka son rival. Tous les deux, seuls, dans une maison, ou une ferme ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'il était à New Ulm, et que le jardin de la famille Shirogane était en pente avec un grand arbre dont les branches semblaient assez robustes pour faire tenir trois personnes. Il avait également remarqué la balançoire en bois pour deux personnes qui était accrochée à l'une des branches.

Lance pénétra dans l'entrée, il y avait un escalier sur la gauche et une porte blanche coulissante sur la droite. Keith retira ses converse basses noires et les jeta dans un coin. Lance l'observa s'éloigner vers la pièce du fond qu'il identifia comme la cuisine, avant de s'asseoir dans le couloir et de retirer ses tennis bleues claires qui étaient d'ailleurs devenues marrons avec la boue. Il avait aussi de la boue sur son jean. Il souffla. Ça commençait décidément super bien.

"Hey Keith y'a une machine à laver ? Parce que là mes fringues sont déjà crades !

\- Oui oui t'inquiète. D'ailleurs on va ranger les trucs, prendre une douche et faire des courses parce que-

\- QUOI ?! Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! On peut faire ça demain non ?

\- Mec, y'a rien dans le frigo. Ma mère m'avait prévenue.

\- Putaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiin ! Vas-y tout seul !"

Lance se laissa tomber sur le sol, en étoile de mer et souleva une jambe pour accentuer l'effet dramatique de son action.

"Hors de question. Allez bouge je te fais visiter la drama queen."

Lance poussa un râle de mécontentement en se levant. Il monta l'escalier en bois qui débouchait sur une mezzanine en bois peint avec de la peinture blanche qui donnait sur la salle à manger et le salon au rez de chaussé.

Keith ouvrit une première porte en bois bleu ciel à l'extrême gauche du couloir qui constituait l'étage.

"Alors là c'est les toilettes."

Il se dirigea à l'extrême opposé, et ouvrit une seconde porte identique. Lance se demanda ce qu'étaient ces trois accès devant lesquels Keith passa sans même y jeter un oeil.

"Ça c'est la salle de bain."

Lance s'attarda un peu sur le décor de la pièce, les murs étaient recouverts de carreaux turquoises en alternance avec des carreaux blancs. Il y avait une baignoire face à la porte avec un rideau de douche avec des fleurs violettes ce qui fit sourire Lance. Sur la droite il y avait un lavabo sur avec une surface en bois et un miroir rectangulaire accroché au mur juste au dessus. Keith se racla la gorge, sortant Lance de son observation. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers les trois portes alignés qui avait attiré le regard de Lance plus tôt. Keith ouvrit la porte la plus à gauche.

"Ça c'est mon ancienne chambre, c'est là que tu vas dormir.

\- D'accord..."

La chambre de Keith était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, les posters de groupe de musique punk emo, des écritures au marker sur les murs, avec des photos. Il reconnut Keith et Shiro sur l'une d'elle. Le lit était un lit deux places des plus classiques, il était collé à un mur qui était le bout du toit. Lance se demanda si Keith s'était déjà cogné la tête à cet endroit le matin en se levant... Son ami lui demanda de le suivre. La porte suivante donnait sur la chambre parentale. Keith ne l'ouvrit même pas, expliquant à Lance que de toute façon ses parents n'étaient pas là alors aucune raison d'y entrer. La dernière pièce était une autre chambre.

"C'est la chambre de Shiro, je vais dormir là.

\- Tu veux pas dormir dans la tienne plutôt ? Je veux dire c'est ta chambre.

\- Ma mère m'a fait une scène au téléphone pour que je te laisse ma chambre alors je vais pas la contrarier.

\- ...Je vois le genre...

\- Maintenant. Le règlement. Je te préviens McClain, là c'est important.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je t'écoute.

\- Parfait. Règle n°1, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre à moi, alors interdiction de te branler c'est clair ?"

Lance devint rouge tomate, il n'avait même pas eu la moindre pensée à ce sujet...

"Je...euh...o-okay...

\- Super. Si tu veux c'est dans la salle de bain et tu nettois !

\- Oui oui c'est bon on peut passer a autre chose Keith !

\- Règle n°2, Si tu regarde un porno, pitié met des écouteurs, je tiens pas a savoir ce que tu regarde.

\- Mais c'est logique ça...

\- C'est pas ce que Hunk m'a rapporter.

\- ...L'enfoiré... C'EST ARRIVÉ QU'UNE SEULE FOIS !

\- Je m'en fiche, je te le dit c'est tout. Ensuite, tu prend ce que tu veux dans le frigo quand t'as faim, par contre chacun fait sa vaisselle.

\- Okay ça marche.

\- Pareil pour la lessive et idem pour-

\- J'ai compris Keith.

\- Et aussi-

\- Keith. C'est bon.

\- C'est juste que...je veux que ça se passe bien...j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute pendant deux semaines.

\- Disons qu'on signe un pacte de paix temporaire ça te va ?"

Keith fit cet espèce de sourire bizarre, son sourire en coin avec ses yeux qui se ferment qui montre qu'il est amusé par la phrase en face mais qu'il se retient de rire. Lance se demanda comment il pouvait comprendre Keith aussi vite...sûrement le fait d'être dans la même classe depuis la dernière année de collège. Cependant, Lance ne savait pas que la couleurs des yeux de Keith étaient dans un genre de noir violacé bizarre avant cet instant précis. Les battements de paupières de son vis-à-vis le sortirent de ses pensées, ils tournèrent leur têtes vers deux directions opposées.

"Va te doucher ? Et dépose tes fringues devant la salle de bain je les mettraient à laver.

\- ...Oui, oui, okay.

\- Je vais chercher les sacs...

\- Je vais...dans la salle de bain...

\- Oui...

\- Oui...

\- Lance ? T'es devant l'escalier en fait.

\- AH ! Oui, pardon..."

Lance s'écarta et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il entra dans la pièce et se déshabilla, il posa ses vêtements, devant la porte comme Keith le lui avait indiqué. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de faire de même pour son caleçon, mais se rassura intérieurement en se disant que Keith et lui étaient deux ado du même âge et du même sexe. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il croisa son regard dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Comme tout à l'heure avec le lit, il se demanda combien de fois Keith avait croisé son reflet dans ce même miroir. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa fixation de lui-même. Il entra dans la baignoire et tourna le premier bouton, l'eau jaillit du robinet de la baignoire.

"okay...ça c'est pour le bain...mais la douche ?"

Il referma et essaya le deuxième. L'eau fit exactement la même chose que précédemment mais elle était brûlante et Lance referma le robinet aussitôt en laissant échapper un cri aigu.

"...BIP BIP BIIIP KEITH KOGANE EST DEMANDÉ A L'ACCEUIL !

\- OUI LANCE ?

\- JE COMPREND PAS TA DOUCHE !

\- J'ARRIVE !"

Keith était dans son ancienne chambre et venait de poser le sac de Lance sur le lit quand la voix de son invité traversa les murs. Il roula des yeux en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et vit Lance se recroqueviller d'un coup sûrement par pudeur. Il sentait arriver la phrase sur l'intimité.

"Putain Keith mais frappe au moins ! Respecte mon intimité corporelle ! "

Bingo. Une nouvelle fois Keith leva les yeux au plafond et haussa les épaule.

"Dis Lance, t'es conscient qu'il y a milles raisons pour lesquelles le fait que je te vois à poil n'est pas important ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Raison numéro une, des pénis j'en ai vu pas mal dans ma vie, alors un de plus c'est rien. Raison numéro deux, j'ai la même chose au même endroit je te rappelle. Et raison numéro trois-

\- Keith tu divague là."

Keith poussa un long soupir et s'approcha du robinet.

"Pour utiliser la douche, il faut activer le mécanisme en tirant sur le bouton sur le mur là.

\- Oh...Merci.

\- De rien."

Keith commença sortir de la pièce, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la porte. Il voulu voir si l'esprit compétitif de Lance était encore là, quelque part...

"Et raison numéro trois, t'as pas besoin d'être complexé si tu la trouve trop petite tu sais.

\- SORT DE CETTE PIÈCE MULLET OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS AVALER LA SAVONNETTE !"

Keith retint un rire, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son Lance était encore là...Son...Enfin...Lance quoi. Il descendit les marche et ouvrit la porte coulissante menant au salon. Il fut heureux de constater que ses parents avaient conservés sa vieille console Master System II. Avec de la chance les jeux étaient quelques part dans sa chambre. Il vrai que techniquement c'était celle de Shiro mais...Il y avait joué plus que son aîné. Il regrettait sa Playstation 4 mais on peut pas toujours tout avoir dans la vie. Il s'allongea dans le canapé énumérant mentalement la liste des course. Il ferma les yeux quelques seconde. La sonnette produisit une mélodie métallique, coupant les pensées de l'adolescent.   
Keith se dirigea vers la fenêtre et lorsqu'il vit qui était à la porte son coeur rata un battement. Il avait omit ce détail. Il eu envie de prendre la fuite par la porte de derrière...Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait être responsable et droit, il le savait. Il allait devoir être fort. Il souffla un grand coup et se planta devant la porte principale. Il ouvrit. Laissant apparaître le visage surpris du jeune homme qui avait sonné.

"Keith ! Ouah ! Ça fait longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là !

\- Salut Cale. Ouai ça fait longtemps."

Tout en tentant de rester naturel Keith observait son vis-à-vis. Cale n'avait pas changé du tout...Il avait toujours cette allure d'ado décontracté malgré son physique carré avec sa musculature marquée. Il avait une casquette vissée sur sa tête et la visière en arrière. Keith le regarda de bas en haut, commençant par sa paire de basket noires, remontant vers le jean délavé. Il faillit loucher sur les hanches du jeune homme marquées par la chemise à carreaux rouges enroulée autour de sa taille et il ne pût s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt sur le débardeur noir du garçon, pas a cause du vêtement mais plutôt par rapport ce qu'il laissait entrevoir, à savoir un morceau de chair rosée. Keith avala difficilement sa salive se rappelant à quel point il était gay. Puis il regarda enfin Cale dans les yeux en souriant, voulant cacher son malaise il avait l'impression que ces yeux verts le transperçait. Cale souleva sa casquette rouge et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds miel dont les boucles semblaient parfaites. Keith avait l'impression que son souffle était coupé. Même après deux années Cale était toujours aussi attirant.

"Keith ? T'es dans la lune ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?"

Cale laissa échapper un léger rire.

"T'as pas changé toi.

\- Toi non plus...

\- Alors tu gardes la maison cet été ?

\- Oui.

\- Tes parents sont déjà parti ? Non parce que ma mère a insisté pour que j'emmène des mandarines à la tienne.

\- Ouai. Mais je vais les prendre quand même...Que tu n'ai pas fait le trajet pour rien.

\- Tu es tout seul ou ton frangin est là ?

\- En fait je-

\- Hey Keith j'avais pas vu mais dans ta chambre t'as un poster de My Chemical Romance donc ça confirme ma thèse de l'ado emo...Salut ?

\- Oh ? Un invité ? Salut.

\- Je...hum...Cale je te présente Lance...Lance, Cale. Cale, Lance.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Cale."

Keith jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lance et remarqua que ce dernier humidifia ses lèvres en regardant Cale. Il eu un sentiment de colère aigu qui le traversa. Il se racla la gorge et attrapa la caisse pleine de fruits orangés sur le sol et la donna à Lance.

"Tu peux mettre ça dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ?"

Lance fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête. Keith répondit en regardant Cale du coin de l'oeil et regarda à nouveau Lance.

"S'il te plaît. Lance."

Lance esquissa un sourire complice.

"D'accord."

Et il disparut dans la cuisine.

Cale haussa un sourcil en regardant Keith.

"Alors ? C'est ton petit-ami ?

\- ...Quoi Lance ? Non non non c'est juste un ami...dans ma classe...

\- Il est pas mal...

\- Pas touche.

\- Il t'intéresse ?

\- Non ! Il sort d'une relation difficile, il a pas besoin de ça maintenant.

\- Ça ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- J'ai changé Keith...Tu verras bien cet été.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je dois y aller mais je passerai dans la semaine okay ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Au fait Keith.

\- Hum ?

\- T'es toujours aussi canon.

\- ...J-Je...

\- A plus."

Cale fit un petit clin d'oeil à Keith qui resta immobile quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte en l'observant s'éloigner.

"C'est ton ex c'est ça ?

\- Putain comment tu l'as su ?

\- Langage corporel Keithy boy. J'ai un doctorat en langage corporel.

\- Le seul domaine où tu as un doctorat Lance, c'est en débilité.

\- Et le pacte de paix ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé avec mon ex alors va te faire enculer.

\- Ça peut s'arranger si je discute avec Cale !"

Keith fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à son invité avant de le planter devant la porte d'entrée et de monter les escaliers.

"Tu vas où ?

\- Me laver.

\- Tu vas pleurer sous la douche ? Parce que je veux te piquer ton ex ?

\- Je t'emmerde McClain !"

Keith ne put contenir son sourire en prononçant la dernière phrase. Finalement Lance n'était pas si terrible...

"Lance sort de là.

\- Allez sois pas rabat joie !

\- Je suis pas rabat joie sort de là. Sérieux.

\- T'es pas drôle !

\- C'est ma ville natale Lance, tout le monde me connaît. Sort de là.

\- Allez Keith t'es un sportif ! Pousse !"

Keith leva les yeux vers le ciel pour au moins la millième fois depuis qu'il avait posé un pied à New Ulm. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

" Okay.

\- Oui ! "

Lance passa ses bras derrière sa tête et mit ses jambes sur le bord du cadi dans lequel il était tranquillement installé.

"Mais je te préviens, si tu me fous la honte je te laisse tout seul au milieu du magasin.

\- Ouais ouais pousse.

\- Je rêve. T'as quatre ans putain."

Dans un sens, l'attitude enfantine de Lance rassurait Keith. Lance était Lance. C'est ce qui comptait c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené ici. Mais ce n'était que le premier jour...Qui sait si Lance ne faisait pas en réalité semblant.

"Keith. Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Me dis pas «quoi» c'est la dixième pizza surgelée que tu met dans le cadi. Tu exagère.

\- Pardon ?

\- On peut pas manger que des pizza pendant 2 semaines !

\- Mais non mais je...enfin je sais pas cuisiner donc je...

\- D'accord je comprends le problème. "

Lance bondit hors du chariot de course et commença à retirer une par une les pizzas qu'il contenait.

"Quatre, maximum."

Keith haussa les épaules.

"Okay. On achète quoi alors ? Monsieur le nutritionniste.

\- Des légumes et des Pâtes, des d'autres trucs. Mais faut faire la cuisine mon petit Keith si tu veux grandir.

\- Excuse moi ?!

\- Ah bah oui t'es petit pour un mec de 17 ans.

\- ...C'est pas parce que tu fais 1m80 que tout le monde doit faire la même taille !

\- Keith. T'es petit.

\- ...Mais je-

\- Allez viens on va acheter des légumes c'est plein de vitamines et c'est bon pour toi."

Si Lance afficha son plus beau sourire Keith senti l'énorme foutage de gueule qu'il dissimulait sans vraiment le faire.

"Aloooors ?

\- ...okay c'est délicieux.

\- Ah ah !

\- J'aime pas les légumes d'habitude mais...wow.

\- Toi. Keith Kogane t'aime pas les légumes ? Quelle surprise.

\- Je perçois ton sarcasme mais je choisi de l'ignorer.

\- À la cafet' tu vire toujours les carottes râpées et tu les files à Hunk.

\- Oui, bon...j'ai jamais aimé les carottes en particulier...

\- Je vais t'en faire demain et tu vas tellement kiffer ça que tu vas en redemander trois fois !

\- T'es vachement confiant. Je trouve.

\- Non je sais que je suis le meilleur cuisinier, après Hunk.

\- C'est vrai que lui, c'est un génie.

\- Clairement. Donne ton assiette je vais faire la vaisselle.

\- T'es pas obligé...

\- J'ai rien d'autre à faire autant te rendre service.

\- T'es de bonne humeur...

\- C'est le fait d'avoir vu un méga beau gosse ça galvanise.

\- ...Tu parle de Cale.

\- Qui d'autre ? Toi ? Désolé Keith t'es pas dans ma liste.

\- Ça tombe bien toi non plus."

Keith sauta pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail juste à côté de l'évier.

"Arrête de te mentir Keith, je sais que je te plaît.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Si si, et c'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici, pour me draguer.

\- Encore une fois, n'importe quoi. Désolé pour ton égo mais t'es absolument pas mon type de mec."

Lance regarda Keith en haussant les sourcils.

"Quoi ?

\- Ah bon ? T'as un style de mec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre...les bad boy. Les tatouages, les piercing... J'avoue c'est un peu cliché país putain j'adore...

\- J'ai des piercing !

\- T'as l'oreille droite percée. Avec deux boucles ouuuuh le bad boy !

\- Et a part ça ?

\- J'aime les garçons cool.

\- JE SUIS COOL ! Je suis en danger avec toi ici !

\- Non. Parce que t'as ce truc qui fait que c'est pas possible.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es Lance.

\- oh...C'est presque mignon ce que tu dis Keithy~

\- Et t'as une petite bite aussi."

Et Keith se prit une éponge en pleine figure alors qu'il éclatait de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami. La suite de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Lance fit une tête choquée en découvrant la guitare sèche de Keith et tous deux furent étonnés qu'elle soit encore en état de fonctionnement. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer à Mortal Kombat sur la vieille console de Keith. Puis lorsqu'un bâillement commun fit son apparition ils décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de dormir.

"Bonne nuit Keith.

\- Bonne nuit Lance."

Lance ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"ET TE BRANLE PAS DANS MON LIT ! RÈGLE N°1 !!"

Lance roula des yeux et esquissa un sourire.

"Bonne nuit Keith.

\- Je plaisante pas !

\- Bonne nuit. Keith."

La porte se ferma et Lance poussa un long et profond soupir en se laissant glisser contre celle-ci. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était toute la journée, car il ne voulait plus être "insupportable" Keith avait eu la gentillesse de l'inviter ici, pour l'été. Alors il devait faire bonne figure, même si en réalité il aurait bien versé quelques larmes. Il se sentit terriblement désolé pour Keith...Il devait jouer la carte du naturel. Maintenant qu'il était seul, ses pensées envahirent son esprit et il se sentit vide. Il promena son regard dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur la guitare posée dans un coin. Il la fixa et lui fit un petit sourire comme si elle était une personne.

Keith eu une envie pressante et se leva pour aller au toilettes. Par curiosité ou instinct, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de son ancienne chambre au lieu de retourner dormir, celle-ci était grande ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce, le lit était vide. Il aligna ses neurones actives malgré l'heure tardive pour se demander où pouvait bien être Lance. Il entendit une mélodie venant du toit.

"Lance..."

Il passa la tête par la fenêtre et frissonna quand la voix de Lance arriva à ses oreilles.

_"I can't keep pushing this down any deeper,_   
_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_   
_Every move I make,_   
_Is just another mistake,_   
_I wonder what it would take,_   
_Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body,_   
_Like there's a hole inside my heart._   
_It's like this feeling is gonna consume me,_   
_If I keep waiting for this thing to start._   
_Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside,_   
_It's like I'm all gummed up inside,_   
_It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide...."_

Lance poussa un long soupire en continuant à jouer des accords. Il afficha une mine surprise en voyant Keith sur le toit juste à côté de lui.

"Hey. T'as trouvé ma cachette secrète.

\- Ah ? Donc tu venais là avant ?

\- Ouai, quand j'étais gamin je venais là pour regarder les étoiles.

\- On les vois bien d'ici...

\- Lance...Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

\- Keith, soit honnête avec moi, tu as pitié de moi c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Non pas du tout !

\- T'en a jamais rien a foutre de ce que je ressens d'habitude et là tu deviens tout doux et tout gentil. Alors ? Tu as pitié de moi admet le !

\- Lance tu fais fausse route.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire venir ici ? Pourquoi ? Dis moi !

\- Parce que...Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens."

Le vent se leva sur New Ulm, balayant les cheveux de Keith et entraînant les larmes de Lance avec lui.


	3. Hakuna Matata

Keith ouvrit les yeux réveillé par la lumière des rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre. Il observa le plafond se rappelant la nuit précédente. Il s’inquiétait pour Lance et pour ce qu’il avait dit...Lance était dans le genre curieux, il allait forcément vouloir comprendre ce que Keith avait voulu dire hier soir. Il finit par en avoir marre de penser à tout ça en se retournant dans le lit comme l’ado emo qu’il était. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu’il vit son image dans le miroir il se rappela la fin de la nuit passée, comment il avait craché à Lance qu’il le comprenait et puis ce silence pesant entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient juste restés silencieux et pensifs sur ce toit, observant le ciel. Il se souvint aussi avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Lance et être retourné dans la chambre de Shiro avec des pensées envahissantes. Il alluma l’eau de la douche et se mit dessous comme s’il s’agissait d’une pluie.

Keith laissa l’eau couler sur lui et s’allongea dans la baignoire, il écarta légèrement les jambes de chaque côtés. Sa main glissa vers son bas ventre.

“Keith !”

Keith se redressa comme s’il venait de se faire surprendre alors que personne ne le voyait, Lance était derrière la porte. 

“Putain….Quoi ?

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?”

Keith soupira tellement fort qu’il crut faire vibrer la baignoire.

“Je m’en fous...Fais ce que tu veux pour toi et fais moi la même chose.

\- Okay.”

Keith attendit que les pas s’éloignent dans le couloir, avant de basculer sa tête vers l’arrière. La céramique froide de la baignoire lui donna des frissons et il reprit l’activité que Lance avait interrompu. Il ferma ses yeux laissant son imagination l’envahir. Les minutes passèrent et Keith était au point où il sentait ses orteils se crisper, ce point où sa respiration était saccadée et où il était capable de sentir la moindre gouttelette d’eau chaude l’effleurer. Keith serra les dents au tout dernier moment et se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand son corps entier fût pris dans l’ultime spasme. Il resta quelques seconde allongé sans bouger, laissant l’eau évacuer les résidus de son moment solitaire.

“Regardez qui a fini de faire sa branlette matinale.”

Keith souffla bruyamment de l’air avec son nez et répondit avec une voix sarcastique en s’asseyant sur la chaise en bois de la salle a manger. 

“Perspicace.

\- Attend sérieux ?!

\- Lance. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Effectivement. Et je crois que je préfère pas savoir en réalité...”

Lance posa une assiette devant Keith qui dévisagea le plat.

“Des pancakes ?

\- Oui.

\- Oranges ?

\- Mange. Fais moi confiance.

\- T’as mis quoi là-dedans ?

\- Mange.

\- Des carottes c’est ça ?

\- MANGE JE TE DIS !

\- D’accord.”

Keith coupa un morceau et l’avala. Lance mordait ses lèvres, inquiet du verdict du brun.

“Alors ?

\- C’est...Super bon !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! C’est pas des carottes en fait c’est ça ?

\- Si.

\- Mais comment ?!

\- Secret du chef.”

Lance ponctua sa phrase avec un clin d’oeil. 

“Non sérieux Lance dis-moi !

\- Non.

\- LANCE !!

\- Jamais.

\- LANCE MCCLAIN DIT MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT CE QUE TU AS MIS DANS CES PANCAKES DÉLICIEUX !

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- LAAAAAANCE !!”

Les deux garçons se poursuivaient dans la maison, finalement Lance tomba dans le canapé et Keith lui sauta dessus.

“Y’avait quoi dedans ?”

Lance mit ses mains sur sa bouche, et secoua la tête négativement avec un “hmhm” signifiant “non”.

“LANCE ! RÉPOND FAIS PAS TA PUTE !

\- PARDON ?! COMMENT TU M’AS PARLÉ LÀ ?!

\- T’AS QU’À ME RÉPONDRE AUSSI !”

Lance enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Keith en tentant de faire tomber Keith sur le sol. Cependant Keith étant plus fort que Lance, celui-ci ne broncha pas, restant sur les genoux. 

“RETIRE ÇA !

\- RÉPOND !

\- RETIRE ÇA !

\- RÉPOND !

\- NON ! DÉGAGE !”

Le brun se pencha sur son ami.

“SI T’ESSAYE DE ME PLIER EN DEUX KOGANE, SACHE QUE JE SUIS SUPER SOUPLE !”

Comme pour accentuer son propos, Lance monta ses jambes au épaules de Keith, probablement en croyant s’en débarasser enfin, celui-ci attrapa sa jambe gauche et la plia vers lui en tenant sa cheville. 

“ALORS LANCE ? Y’AVAIT QUOI DANS CE PANCAKE ?!

\- JE NE TE DIRAIS RIEN ! TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR MULLET !

\- Hum, je dérange ?”

Le silence envahit la maison. La situation était la suivante : Lance était a moitié débraillé et Keith était littéralement au dessus de lui, et Cale venait de faire son apparition, adossé dans l'embrasure de la porte entre l’entrée et le salon. Keith gêné lâcha Lance comme s’il avait été brûlé par ce dernier. Lance, la tête entre les jambes était, chose rare, muet.

“C-C-CAle ! Hey ! COmment tu...qu’est-ce que tu...hum…

\- Ma mère voulait savoir si tu étais d’accord pour...putain ! Il est flexible ton pote.”

Lance avait les jambes au-dessus de la tête et les orteils collés au canapé. 

“Ouai t’as vu ça ? Je montrais justement mon super talent à Keith.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Elle voulait quoi ta mère ?

\- Ah oui, ma mère, elle voudrais que tu viennes manger à la maison mardi soir, avec Lance bien-sûr. Ça pourrait être sympa, en plus il y a le festival d’été. Tu pourrais montrer à Lance comment on s’amusait quand on était gosses ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je pense qu’on va devoir refu-

\- On est partants.

\- MAis-

\- Keith voyons, on a rien de prévu la semaine prochaine ! C’est les vacances on vit au jour le jour. Et puis je suis venu m’amuser avec toi alors amusons nous !”

Keith regarda son ami qui avait sauté du canapé pour se mettre dans son dos et poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

“...D’accord…

\- Super !”

Cale plissa les yeux et lança un sourire vainqueur à Keith. 

“Bon. Okay. Je vais vous laisser. A la prochaine !

\- Salut…

\- Bye, bye Cale.”

La porte se ferma et Keith fusilla Lance du regard, celui-ci haussa les épaules nonchalamment. 

“Quoi ?

\- Tu...JE…! Je suis censé faire quoi ? Te regarder faire les yeux doux à mon ex sans rien dire ?

\- Calme toi, je suis juste cool. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre.”

Lance commença à masser les épaules de Keith qui le repoussa immédiatement.

“LÂCHE MOI ! Tu comprend rien.”

Keith claqua la porte de la maison, il était furieux. Et c’était un euphémisme. Il fonça vers le grand arbre dans le jardin et escalada plusieurs branches. Arrivé dans le dôme de feuilles que formait la cime et sachant qu’ici personne ne viendrait, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla un grand coup. Le bruissement des feuilles avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Lance cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Seul et dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, il s’en voulut un peu...Il soupira et entreprit de prendre une douche et d’attendre le retour de son ami pour s’excuser. Keith était partit, sans téléphone et sans chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin pensa Lance toute la matinée pour se rassurer.

Midi, toujours pas de Keith. Lance commençait réellement à avoir peur. Étant conscient de l’impulsivité et de la fureur dont Keith Kogane était capable, il avait milles raisons. Lance au comble du désespoir prit son téléphone portable et chercha dans ses contacts qui pourrait l’aider.

Appel en cours vers ‘Shiro Space Sexy Daddy’

“Allo ? Lance ?

\- SHIRO ! OH MON DIEU JE T’EN SUPPLIE AIDE MOI ! J’AI PERDU TON FRÈRE !

\- Tu..quoi ?

\- KEITH ! JE L’AI PERDU !!! IL A CLAQUÉ LA PORTE ET POUF DISPARU !

\- Respire Lance. Et explique moi.”

L’adolescent exécuta la demande de Shiro. De toute façon, il ferait n’importe quoi venant de Shiro. Après tout, c’était le grand frère de Keith et la personne la plus responsable et mûre qu’il connaissait. Ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de “Space Dad” de la part de tout leur petit groupe d’ami. Lorsque Lance eu fini de déballer l’histoire comme s’il s’agissait d’une tragédie grecque, le rire de Shiro résonna dans le haut parleur du portable de Lance.

“Je vois, ne t’en fait pas je sais où il est.”

Lance escalada le grand chêne du jardin sans grande conviction, certes l’info venait de Shiro mais Keith n’était plus un enfant, ce serait vraiment incroyable qu’il ait gardé ce réflexe de monter dans cet arbre chaque fois qu’il était en colère...Lance se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais critiquer la moindre parole sortant de la bouche du “Space Dad” quand il tomba nez-à-nez, littéralement, avec un Keith endormi. Il était en boule sur le centre de la couronne. Lance bougea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s’assit sur une branche proche de Keith et l’observa, imaginant Keith enfant, à ce qu’il avait pu ressentir, peut-être s’était-il réfugié ici lors du divorce de ses parents ? Après tout, sa mère s’était remariée avec le père de Shiro, il était donc possible que la colère de Keith ait été immense. Il pensa que Keith n’avait pas eu une vie simple...Mais comment pouvait-il comprendre ce qu’il se qu’il se passait présentement dans sa tête à lui, Keith n’avait jamais parlé d’histoires de tromperies jusqu’à hier...En tout cas, jamais à Lance. 

“Lance ?”

L'interpellé failli chuter de l’arbre dans un sursaut de surprise. Keith semblait être dans la même émotion, désormais assis en tailleur. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu...Comment tu as su ?

\- J’ai utilisé le joker “appel à un ami”

\- Shiro ?

\- Oui…”

Le brun se frotta l’arrière de la nuque. 

“Excuse moi pour tout à l’heure, j’ai été excessif.

\- Non ! Je suis celui doit s’excuser...J’aurai dû réfléchir avant d’accepter l’offre de Cale. J’aurais dû attendre, respecter ton choix mais j’ai ouvert ma grande bouche...Pardonne moi...

\- C’est pas toi le soucis, c’est lui.”

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Laisse tomber…C’était il y a longtemps. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler, ou tu ne veux pas m’en parler à moi ?”

Keith n’ajouta pas un seul mot, se contentant de fixer Lance dans les yeux.

“Je…

\- Je sais qu’on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tu ne peux pas juste me balancer des trucs en vrac sans m’en donner le sens.

\- Ce n’est pas...je...Juste, méfie toi de lui. Okay ?”

Quelques secondes passèrent et un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. 

“Qu’est-ce que…”

Le bruit s'intensifia et avant que les deux adolescents ne s’en rendent compte, ils étaient déjà trempés. 

“BORDEL DE MERDE ! KEITH TU AS FÂCHÉ MÈRE NATURE !

\- FERME TA GUEULE LANCE ET COURT PUTAIN !

Lance observait les gouttes perler sur la fenêtre, pensif. Qu’est-ce que Keith avait bien voulu dire par “Méfie-toi de lui” ? Cale était un chouette type. Okay, il l’avait vu deux fois dans sa vie et de plus ils n’avaient pas vraiment discuté, mais il était vraiment beau et il avait l’air très sympa, ceci dit, Nyma aussi… En tournant la tête vers la gauche son attention se porta sur une étagère contenant des DVD. Il esquissa un sourire.

“Hey ! Kei...th…”

Keith était torse nu, tenant un t-shirt noir et venait de descendre de l’escalier. Lance se sentit rougir, non pas qu’il n’avait jamais vu Keith torse nu, mais là c’était différent, il sortait de la douche, il y avait encore de l’eau sur lui qui tombait de ses cheveux noirs corbeau, glissant sur son torse, et plus que cela, Keith était putain d’attirant. Lance devait l’admettre, se l’admettre. Keith d’ailleurs ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi Lance le fixait de la sorte enfila son haut en répondant naturellement.

“Quoi Lance ?”

Ce dernier regarda Keith s’habiller avant de répondre en avalant doucement sa salive.

“On pourrait se mater un dvd ce soir, t’en pense quoi ?

\- D’accord. L’orage est calmé de toute façon alors oui.

\- Super !

\- Lequel ?

\- Un disney.

\- Euh...D’accord ?

\- Tu veux choisir ?

\- Non. Vas-y.

\- Okay, Le Roi Lion.

\- Le Roi Lion ?

\- Le Roi Lion.”

Il était presque 21 heures, Keith observait Lance s’agiter comme une fourmie autour de lui, il avait sa joue posée sur son poing et les jambes croisées.

“Voilà ! On a tout ! La pizza, la super couverture et le film !

\- Youpi.

\- Que d'enthousiasme !

\- Mets le film que je ne t’entende plus t’exciter comme une fillette.

\- Tu sais que c’est mon deuxième Disney préféré ?

\- Ah bon ? C’est lequel le premier ?

\- Je te le dirais quand on le regardera. Bon allez c’est parti !”

Lance bondit dans le canapé et pendant plusieurs minutes le son du film fut la seule émanation sonore. Keith ne pu s’empêcher de sourire quand il se rendit compte que les lèvres de son ami bougeaient pendant les chansons.

“Tu les connais toutes par coeurs ?

\- Oui…

\- Impressionnant.

\- Merci ? Chuuut ! C’est la scène dans le canyon !”

Keith posa les yeux sur l’écran, il la connaissait per coeur cette scène, autant que Lance connaissait les chansons. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il était anxieux car il savait ce qui allait arriver dans quelques secondes...La musique angoissante lui donna la chair de poule et il ne pouvait rien faire sauf fixer la télévision et crisper ses doigts autour de la couverture posée sur ses genoux. La trahison de Scar fit serrer le poing de Keith tellement fort qu’il eu l’impression de sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume même à travers le tissu. Son coeur est affolé jusqu’à la dernière seconde des hurlements de Simba et Mufasa. Son coeur reprit un rythme normal et ses yeux étaient imbibés de larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Il remercia silencieusement l’univers que Lance n’ai rien remarqué. 

“Ce moment me donne toujours des frissons pas...toi ? Keith ça ne va pas ?”

Et merde.

“Si si ça va c’est juste...j’ai juste...Ça fait longtemps que j’ai vu ce film et…

\- Arrête de mentir. “

Le film avait été mit sur pause et les deux garçons étaient en plein dans un échange de regard. Lance dans un mouvement hésitant essuya une larme sur la joue de son ami. 

“C’est...C’est okay. C’est normal de pleurer Keith.

\- Même pour un Disney ?

\- Oui. Même pour un Disney…”

Lance enroula son bras autour des épaules de Keith, réduisant l’espace entre les deux. Keith frissonna mais trouva les caresses de Lance sur sa tête extrêmement agréable.

“Ça va aller okay..?

\- Oui...Merci Lance.”

Keith laissa sa tête reposer sur l’épaule de Lance. 

“Je met la suite okay ?

\- Oui…”

Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à la célèbre scène et chanson de Timon et Pumba. Cette fois Lance ne pu s’empêcher de chanter en se levant.

“ ** _Hakuna Matata, mais quelle phrase magnifique._** ”

Il fit un geste vers Keith pour l’inciter a chanter la suite.

“ Non, Lance, non.”

Lance haussa les épaules et continua à chanter en tournant autour du canapé. 

_**“Ces mots signifient que tu vivras ta viiiie,**_  
 _ **Sans aucuns souciiiis,**_  
 _ **Philosophiiiiie,**_  
 _ **Hakuna Matataaaaaa !**_  
Allez Keithy boy chante avec moi.

\- Non tu te débrouille très bien.

\- KEEEEEIITH !

\- Non.”

Le film continuait à défiler avec la partie où l’on explique les problèmes du phacochère. Lance attrapa les deux mains de Keith, l’obligeant à se lever et danser avec lui. Enfin, il le promenait plus dans la pièce qu’autre chose. 

**_“Hakuna Matata mais quelle phrase magnifique !_ **   
**_Hakuna Matata quel chant fantastiiiique !_ **

**_\- Ces mots signifie que tu vivras ta vie._ **

\- Omg tu chantes !”

Keith leva les yeux vers le plafond en souriant. Les deux ado chantaient maintenant en coeur.

_**“Sans aucun souciiiis** _   
_**Philosophiiiie** _   
_**HAkuna Matata.”** _

Le film se poursuivant sur la découverte des insectes par Simba, ils reprirent leurs places sur le canapé. 

“Tu chante la suite hein ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- De si toi aussi.

\- Tu connais très bien la réponse.

\- Effectivement.”

Les voix chantantes des deux garçons résonnaient dans toute la maison, mêlées aux éclats de rire de Keith.

Dans l’esprit de Lance, quelque chose se produisit, il avait occulté Nyma de ses pensées pour la première fois depuis des jours. Ce qui l’importait c’était Keith, voir Keith rire, sourire, chanter et danser le rendait incroyablement heureux. Le film continuait et une nouvelle chanson, la dernière du film, “l’amour brille sous les étoiles”.

“Keith on chante ?

\- Désolé McClain mais celle-là ce sera sans moi, les chansons d’amours très peu pour moi.

\- Une autre fois alors.

\- Oui, oui c’est ça.”

De toute façon Lance n’avait clairement pas envie de chanter une chanson à l’eau de rose avec Keith.

Pendant plusieurs moments, alors que le film se poursuivait, Keith se surprit à regarder Lance au lieu de l’écran. La lumière de la télévision se reflétant sur son visage était quelque chose d’intéressant à voir. Cela faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Keith ne lui avait jamais dit d’ailleurs, mais il adorait les yeux de Lance.

Ce que Keith ignorait, c’est que Lance aussi faisait de même. Lance était plus captivé par les yeux brillant de Keith fixant l’écran par ce film qu’il avait vu des centaines de fois.

Le lendemain matin, Keith s’étira dans son lit avec un bâillement. Il resta quelques minutes immobile les bras vers le haut et les jambes tendues à contempler un il-ne-savait-quoi sur le plafond. Il commença a sourire bêtement en se rappelant la soirée passée avec Lance et son coeur rata un battement. Il paniqua quelques secondes en essayant de s'auto persuader que ce n'était pas vrai. Malheureusement il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il laissa échapper un murmure en ramenant ses mains sur son visage.

“Oh non c’est pas vrai…”

Keith se rendit compte ce matin là qu’il avait un problème, un énorme problème.

Il avait un crush sur Lance. Et que Lance avait le coeur brisé par une autre et que donc, par conséquent il n’avait aucune chance et que s’il tentait quoi il passerait pour un infâme connard profiteur. 

Lance était assit dans la cuisine, mangeant son bol de céréales avec sa cuillère dans la main gauche et tenant son téléphone de la main droite. 

_(10:32) Hunk : Alors ? Tu t’amuse bien ?_

_(10:33) Lance : Oui. C’est cool on a maté un Disney hier. J’ai même réussit à faire pousser la chansonnette à Keith !_

_(10:33) Hunk : Cool cool._

_(10:34) Lance : ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌_

_(10:35) Hunk : Encore tes emojis bizarres !_

_(10:36) Lance : Soit plus tolérants envers eux ! Je suis sûr que même Keith les apprécie à leur juste valeur !_

_(10:37) Hunk : Tu sais que tu parle de Keith tout le temps ?_

_(10:38) Lance : ÉVIDEMENT ! Je cohabite avec lui pendant deux semaines c’est normal !_

_(10:39) Hunk : Tu sais Lance je te connais par coeur~ Faut me dire si tu crush sur Keith je comprendrai ~_

_(10:40) Lance : N’IMPORTE QUOI ! Tu délire mon grand !_

_(10:41) Hunk : Mouai mouai ;)_

_(10:42) Lance : -_-_

_(10:43) Hunk : Je dois te laisser Shay veut qu’on sorte. Amuse toi bien ! <3_

_(10:44) Lance : Amuse toi bien aussi ! <33_

Lance mit son écran en veille et posa son portable sur la table. Hunk disait vraiment n’importe quoi parfois et ça avait beau être le meilleur ami de Lance , des fois il disait n’importe quoi ! Lance avoir un crush sur...Keith…

“Oh non c’est pas vrai…”


	4. Feu et fumée

Lance ouvrit la fenêtre du salon, il était de très bonne humeur ce matin. Cela faisait quatres jours qu’ils étaient lui et Keith dans cette maison et étonnamment les choses se passaient bien. Ils se disputaient mais rien de grave, et ils avaient même instauré un rituel entre eux, un soir, un Disney. Dans l’ordre il y avait eu, Le Roi Lion, Le Livre de la Jungle et Les Aristochats. Ce soir Lance avait décidé qu’ils regarderaient Aladdin. Keith descendit les escaliers avec son téléphone portable à la main.

“Pidge veut savoir si on s’est entretué ou si on vit bien notre collocation.

\- Iel serait étonné de voir a quel point nous sommes des colloc’ parfaits !

\- Je n’irais pas jusque là, t’es quand même vachement chiant comme mec.

\- Là tu vois Keith, tu me brises le coeur. Je croyais qu’on était amis pour la vie et qu’on échangerait des bracelets d’amitié bleus et rouges.

\- Mais oui McClain, continue de rêver.

\- _**You**_ _ **may**_ _ **say**_ _ **I’m a**_ _ **dreameeer**_  
 _ **But I’m**_ _ **not**_ _ **the**_ _ **only**_ _ **one**_ _ **!**_

\- Oh putain…Ça y est j’ai ma dose !”

Keith commença à rire en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles et Lance souriait en l’observant. Et aussi, Lance avait un crush, un béguin, une attirance, appelez ça comme vous voulez,toujours est-il que Lance ne savait pas quoi faire avec ça...Sa rupture avec Nyma était encore une plaie ouverte qui peinait à se refermer, il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait penser. Ça lui était déjà arrivé d’être attiré par un/e ami/e mais à chaque fois il gérait la situation discrètement et directement, cette fois tout était différent…Et puis il y avait Cale. Ce mec en lui même était un mystère. Peut-être qu’en comprenant leur relation il pourrait comprendre Keith ? Mais comment faire ?

Lance faisait quelques accord avec la guitare, assit sur la balançoire du jardin. Keith arriva avec un livre à la main. Il prit place à côté de son ami en remontant ses genoux à sa poitrine, il ouvrit son livre.

“Tu peux pas te passer de moi Kogane ?

\- Disons qu’un des seuls moment où j’apprécie ta présence c’est quand tu joue.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

\- C’est trop mignon ça !

\- Oui oui joue.” 

Après avoir fait un sourire à Keith, Lance commença à jouer une mélodie que Keith reconnu plutôt rapidement. Sans même détacher les yeux de son livre il murmura.

“I see fire, de Ed Sheeran.

\- Bravo Keith. Tu veux une médaille ?

\- Non merci.

\- Tu lis quoi ? C’est un pavé ton truc.

\- Les Tommyknockers de Stephen King.

\- Ah...ok…”

Lance joua encore quelques notes. 

“Ça parle de quoi ?

\- D’Aliens.”

Lance continuait de jouer, Keith ferma son livre et posant sa tête sur l’accoudoir, il s’allongea en prenant bien soin que ses pieds ne touchent pas le genoux de Lance, en pliant les jambes. Lance promenait ses doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument. Keith ferma les yeux...pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après en remarquant un changement de musique. 

_**“** _ _**Yo** _ __ _**adivino** _ __ _**el** _ __ _**parpadeo** _   
_**De las** _ _**luces** _ _**que a** _ _**lo** _ __ _**lejos** _   
_**Van** _ _**marcando** _ _**mi** _ _**retorno** _ _**.** _

_**Son las** _ _**mismas** _ _**que** _ _**alumbraron** _   
_**Con su** _ _**pálidos** _ __ _**reflejos** _ _**,** _   
_**Hondas** _ __ _**horas** _ _**de** _ _**dolor** _ _**.** _

_**Y** _ _**aunque** _ _**no** _ _**quise** _ __ _**el** _ __ _**regreso** _   
_**Siempre** _ _**se** _ _**vuelve** _   
_**Al** _ _**primer amor.** _

_**La** _ _**vieja** _ _**calle** _   
_**Donde** _ __ _**el** _ _**eco** _ _**dijo** _ _**:** _   
_**"** _ _**Tuya** _ _**es su vida,** _   
_**Tuyo** _ _**es su** _ _**querer** _ _**".** _

Keith chercha où il avait déjà entendu cette chanson, impossible de se souvenir. Keith ferma à nouveau les yeux. Volver ! Le film de Pedro Almodovar, avec Penelope Cruz ! Voilà !

Il ne se rappelait que très vaguement de la version original, mais il pensa qu’il préférait avec la voix de Lance.

_**“Bajo** _ __ _**el** _ __ _**burlon** _ __ _**mirar** _   
_**De las** _ _**estrellas** _   
_**Que con** _ _**indiferencia** _   
_**Hoy** _ _**me** _ _**ven** _ __ _**volver** _ _**.** _

_**Volver…”** _

Le coeur de Keith battait à tout rompre. La voix de Lance fendait l’air et semblait s’envoler vers le ciel.

_**“Con la** _ _**frente** _ __ _**marchita** _   
_**La** _ _**nieve** _ __ _**del** _ __ _**tiempo** _   
_**Platearon** _ _**mi sien.** _

_**Sentir…** _

_**Que es un** _ _**soplo** _ _**la vida** _   
_**Que** _ _**veinte** _ __ _**años** _ _**no es nada** _   
_**Que** _ _**febril** _ _**la** _ _**mirada”** _   
  


Il se redressa, la vision qu’il eut le rendit légèrement fébrile. 

_**“Errante entre la sombra** _   
_**Te** _ _**busca** _ _**y te** _ _**nombra** _ _**.** _

_**Vivir** _ _**...** _

_**Con** _ _**el** _ _**alma** _ _**aferrada** _   
_**A un** _ _**dulce** _ __ _**recuerdo** _   
_**que** _ _**lloro** _ _**otra** _ _**vez.”** _

Keith observait le visage de son ami, ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le vide. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Lance chantait sauf quelques réminiscences de ses cours d’espagnol. 

_**“Tengo** _ __ _**miedo** _ __ _**del** _ __ _**encuentro** _   
_**Con** _ _**el** _ __ _**pasado** _ _**que** _ _**vuelve** _   
_**A** _ _**enfrentarse** _ _**con mi** _ _**vida.”** _

Le vent faisait bouger les feuilles du grand arbre.  
Les lèvres de Lance laissaient parfois entrevoir une langue. Keith frissonna en voyant perler des larmes sur les coins des yeux de son ami/rival/crush.

_**“Tengo** _ __ _**miedo** _ _**de las** _ _**noches** _   
_**Que** _ _**poblada** _ _**de** _ _**recuerdos** _   
_**Encadenan** _ _**mi** _ _**soñar** _ _**.** _

_**Pero** _ __ _**el** _ __ _**viajero** _ _**que** _ _**huye** _   
_**Tarde o** _ _**temprano** _   
_**Detiene** _ _**su** _ _**andar.”** _

Les larmes de Lance commencèrent à couler.

A cet instant Keith aurait voulu l’enlacer, lui dire que si cette chanson lui faisait de la peine il devait arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que Lance souriait. Les larmes de Lance témoignait de souvenirs heureux. 

_**“Y** _ _**aunque** _ __ _**el** _ __ _**olvido** _   
_**Que** _ _**todo** _ __ _**lo** _ __ _**destruye** _   
_**Haya** _ _**matado** _   
_**Mi** _ _**vieja** _ __ _**ilusión** _ _**.** _

_**Guarda** _ _**escondida** _   
_**Una** _ _**esperanza** _ _**humilde** _   
_**Que es** _ _**toda** _ _**la fortuna** _   
_**De mi** _ _**corazón** _ _**.** _

_**Volver…”** _

Keith, sans trop comprendre se mit à pleurer lui aussi, les pleurs de Lance éveillant chez lui, une émotion d’empathie si forte, si intense qu’il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. 

_**“Con la** _ _**frente** _ __ _**marchita** _   
_**La** _ _**nieves** _ __ _**del** _ __ _**tiempo** _   
_**Platearon** _ _**mi sien.** _

_**Sentir…”** _

En réfléchissant, Keith se demanda si ce sentiment pour Lance n’existait pas en réalité depuis bien plus longtemps...Quand Lance avait été victime de remarques biphobes de la part de l’un de leur camarade de classe.

_**“Que es un** _ _**soplo** _ _**la vida** _   
_**Que** _ _**veinte** _ __ _**años** _ _**no es nada** _   
_**Que** _ _**febril** _ _**la** _ _**mirada** _   
_**Errante entre la sombra** _   
_**Te** _ _**busca** _ _**y te** _ _**nombra.”** _

Ce jour-là Keith avait été tellement énervé qu’il s’était interposé en renversant son assiette de purée sur la tête de l’individu en question, créant un événement dans la cantine de l’établissement.. C’était sa première journée dans ce collège et il s’était fait remarquer d’une magnifique façon.

_**“Vivir…”** _

Après ça, Lance avait prétendu ne pas avoir besoin de son aide. Keith s’était sentit extrêmement mal, il n’avait pas l’habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres...C’est juste que, personne ne méritait d’être ainsi harcelé et maltraité, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Il trouva la réaction de Lance complètement justifiée. Lance qui, l’heure suivante s’était assit juste à côté de lui et lui avait glissé un papier dans la trousse avec écrit au crayon à papier un “merci, même si c’est galère d’être reconnaissant envers un mec qui porte une coupe Mullet.” Keith avait été vexé et sa réponse fut fulgurante. “Je t’emmerde sale ingrat.” Et étrangement, leur amitié avait commencée comme cela.

_**“Con** _ _**el** _ _**alma** _ _**aferrada** _   
_**A un** _ _**dulce** _ __ _**recuerdo** _   
_**Que** _ _**lloro** _ _**otra** _ _**vez…”** _

Il souvint de ce cours de latin, un après-midi, Keith avait la rage après sa mère, parce qu’il trouvait cette option inutile, mais le deal était que s’il voulait rester chez Shiro, à Chicago, loin de New Ulm il devait conserver une moyenne supérieure à 12 et le latin était l’une des matières où il pouvait facilement gagner des points. Puis il avait vu Lance entrer dans la salle, il avait l’air furieux, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait balancé son sac à côté de Keith, et avait juste posée sa tête sur la table avec un énorme fracas. Au milieu de l’heure Keith fit parvenir un papier à Lance. “Tu t’es encore disputé avec Nyma ? ” Lance avait regardé Keith en pleurant. Le professeur ne remarquant rien, Lance avait répondu sur le morceau blanc : “Elle m’a jeté, elle m’a trompé.”

“Keith.

\- Hein ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Je peux te poser la même question !

\- Pourquoi tu pleure Keith ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures !

\- Non, toi, dis moi.

\- Non toi.

\- Non toi.

\- Okay. C’est parce que c’est une chanson que ma grand-mère chantait tout le temps. Voilà. Alors, toi ? ”

Un bruit de tonnerre retentit et la pluie se mit à tomber. Comme si l’univers voulait sauver Keith.

“Pas encore !?

\- Bouge Lance !!”

Lance avait ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et il se retournait dans le lit, même “La Vie en Rose” de Louis Armstrong ne réussissait pas à couvrir l’orage qui ce soir là durait et semblait interminable. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Keith dormait, enfin dormir, disons qu’il essayait. 

"K-Keith...?

\- Hm...Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur de l'orage je peux...dormir...avec toi ?

-Euh Oui...Oui..."

Keith eu envie de se frapper le visage. Il aurait dû dire non. On ne laisse pas son crush dormir dans le même lit que soi, surtout quand on veut essayer d’oublier à quel point il est attirant.

“Keith…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l’heure…?

\- Parce que ta chanson m’a rappelé des moments de ma vie…

\- Oh...Okay.”

Lance n’insista pas. Le silence fut interrompu par l’orage, Lance sursauta en accrochant ses ongles dans les draps. Keith souffla un grand coup. Il arrivait à distinguer le bras de son nouveau camarade de lit. Il avança la main lentement vers l’avant bras de ce dernier. 

“N’ai pas peur okay ? Tu ne risque rien, je suis là.”

Keith commença à caresser doucement bras de Lance avec le bout de ses doigts, en partant de l’épaule jusqu’au poignet.

“Je suis là…”

Les ongles de Keith effleuraient la peau de Lance provoquant chez lui des frissons et un apaisement vis-à-vis du bruit du tonnerre. Keith chuchotait.

“Tout va bien Lance...Je suis là, avec toi…”

Ses yeux se fermaient doucement et il s'endormit avec comme dernière vision le sourire de Keith.

Lance ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond et les referma aussitôt à cause de l’éblouissement que provoquait le soleil. 

“Hmmm…

\- Bonjour Lance.

\- ‘Jour Keith…T’es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Réveillé ? Pas totalement... Le soleil est trop fort pour moi.

\- Toi aussi ? Je veux pas me leveeeeer !

\- Pour une fois on est d’accord, j’arrive déjà pas à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dit tu peux faire ton truc avec les yeux fermés ?

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ton truc avec les ongles…

\- Aaaah ça. Mouai.

\- Tu peux le faire ? S’il te plaît ?

\- Okay. Mets toi sur le ventre et soulève ton tee-shirt.

\- C’est fait.”

Keith posa sa main sur le dos de Lance et commenca à effectuer une légère caresse en partant de ses omoplates vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. 

“OOoooooh puuuutaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiin…..

\- T’es grave tu le sais ça ?

\- Taaaaaa gueuuuuule.”

Keith pouffa parce que Lance répondait exactement comme quand il était dans un état second, et Keith avait déjà vu Lance dans un état second.

“Tu parle comme quand t’es défoncé.

\- C’est pire que la weed ton truc…hmmmmmmmmm”

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Keith n’arrête d’un coup sans prévenir. 

“Allez Lance ça suffit. Déjà que t’as squatté mon lit hier soir.

\- Naaaaaaaan revient Keith !

\- Debout.”

En signe de protestation Lance enroula la couverture autour de lui et s’y enfouit.

“Sort de ton cocon !

\- Non.

\- Lance !

\- NON !

\- LANCE !

\- NOOOOOOOOOON !”

Keith tirait sur les jambes de son ami. 

“Je veux paaaas !

\- Arrête de faire le gamin !

\- Laisse moooiiii !

\- D’accord. Tu l’as cherché.”

Keith bondit sur le lit, écrasant Lance de tout son poid. 

“AH ! CABRÓN !!

\- Et moi qui me demandait quand tu allais commencer à parler en espagnol.

\- Va te faire foutre Kogane !

\- Lève toi espèce de limace et- AÏE ! Tu m’as mordu ?!”

Lance jouait avec la Master System quand Keith sauta dans le canapé en passant par dessus le dossier.

“Tu joues à Alex Kid ?

\- Ouai.

\- Sans rager ?

\- Ouai.

\- T’es fort.

\- Ouai.

\- Et con.

\- Ouai- Je t’emmerde.

\- Bref, moi je vais faire les courses, tu viens ?

\- Non merci !

\- D’accord, tu veux que j'achète un truc en particulier ?

\- Oui. Du lait ! Et pas n’importe quoi !

\- T’inquiète...Je suis accro à tes sautés de légumes. Et à tes super pancakes secrets. D’ailleurs y’a quoi dedans ?

\- Je ne te le dirais jamais. Ah ! Essaye d’acheter du riz !

\- Ça marche ! Et fait pas de conneries !

\- Je suis pas un gosse.

\- T’es sûr ? Non parce que ce matin tu m’as mordu pour pas te lever.

\- TA GUEULE !

\- HAhaha ! A plus Lance.

\- Hasta La Later.”

Lance joua à la console un bon moment et comme quelqu’un sonna à la porte, il dû arrêter pour ouvrir. 

“Oh. Salut Lance.

\- Salut Cale !

\- Keith est là ?

\- Non. Mais je prend les messages.  
\- Haha, pas la peine. Juste, j’ai des mandarines.

\- Cool ! En plus il nous en faut d’autres.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais les mettre dans la cuisine.

\- Okay, okay.”

Y’avait vraiment rien a faire, ce mec était super canon. Lance observa Cale sur tout le long du couloir. Au final ils se mirent à discuter en buvant du coca dans la cuisine. 

“Des pancakes aux mandarines et aux carottes ?!

\- Ouaip !

\- Et Keith aime ça ?

\- Il adore.

\- Wahou. Bravo Lance, même en purée il ne supporte pas ça...

\- Tu le connais bien…

\- Je le connais plus que bien.

\- C’est ce que j’ai compris oui.

\- Il t’as dit quelque choses sur moi ?

\- Oui, non...Il reste très vague...Mais j’ai cru comprendre qu’entre vous deux c’était compliqué…

\- Ça ne l’a pas toujours été.”

Lance bu une gorgé de sa canette de soda et Cale fixa le vide quelque seconde avant de regarder dans la direction de Lance en souriant.

“Tu veux qu’on aille faire un tour ? J’aimerais te montrer un truc.

\- Heuuuuu…”  
  


Appel en cours vers ‘Shiro’

“Salut Keith ?

\- Salut…

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouai..et toi ? Allura va bien ?

\- Oui, on va bien. Alors Lance est pas trop pénible ?

\- Non ça va...Shiro...J’ai une question…

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Comment...Tu as su que tu aimais Allura ?

\- Toi, tu craques pour Lance.

\- QUOI ?! Comment tu…?!

\- Je suis ton grand-frère, je te connais.

\- Okay, admettons. Je craquerai hypothétiquement sur Lance. Comment je pourrais le savoir avec certitude ?

\- Tu aimes être avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Même quand il est chiant ?

\- Oui, parce qu’il est marrant quand même.

\- Tu aimes qu’il soit très prêt ? Qu'il te touche ?

\- Ou-Oui…

\- Tu aimerais lui faire des câlins et toute ces choses ?

\- Tu parles comme ton père.

\- Répond à la question.

\- Oui…

\- Keith, mon petit frère chéri, tu es raide dingue de lui.

\- Merde…

\- Et Matt me doit 20 dollars.

\- Putain vous êtes sérieux ?!!

\- Ça fait longtemps qu’on se doute de quelque chose ! Et moi je dois 10 dollars à Pidge, vu que tu es celui qui a avoué le premier.

\- QUOI ?! Iel aussi...sale traître.

\- Oops…?

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime frangin.

\- Je vais raccrocher.

\- Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi ta mère m’a envoyé un message pour me dire de te dire qu’elle avait mit une boîte de protections sous mon lit…

\- Putain mais vous me haïssez tous dans cette famille ?!

\- Au contraire, on s’inquiète pour toi Keithynounet.

\- Arrête, ça, immédiatement.

\- Keithynounet va bouder ?

\- Va te- Shiro je dois raccrocher.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Aucune trace de Lance nul part dans la maison, et je sais où il est.

\- Où ?

\- Avec Cale.

\- Keith respire et ne fait rien de stu-”

Keith avait raccroché, et Keith allait sûrement faire quelque chose de stupide.

Lance ne savait, ni où il était, ni ce qu’il faisait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il était curieux. Et plus que tout, il se répétait en boucle _“Comprendre le passé de Cale et Keith_ _m’aidera_ _à comprendre_ _Keith…”_ Cale avait arrêté la voiture devant une amat d’arbres et indiqua à Lance de le suivre. Les deux garçons se trouvèrent devant un espèce de lac après avoir traversé la forêt. Il y avait un petit ponton, Cale s’assit au bord et intima Lance de l’imiter en tapotant le bois à côté de lui. Lance retira ses chaussures bleues et retroussa son jean gris avant de prendre place près de l’ex petit ami de Keith. Celui-ci sortit un paquet de sa poche et un briquet il attrapa une cigarette et tendit la boîte vers Lance.

“Tu fumes ?

\- Ouai, mais pas des clopes. Et c’est occasionel.

\- T’es comme Keith toi…

\- Haha...Ouai, on est les seuls à fumer dans notre groupe.

\- Hn. La première fois que Keith a touché à un joint, c’était ici même.

\- Ah ?”

Cale tira sur sa cigarette, et laissa la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres.

“Et notre premier baiser aussi.”

Lance avala sa salive, une étrange sensation de malaise l’envahissait peu à peu.

“La première fois qu’on a fait l’amour aussi…

\- Donc toi et Keith vous...?

\- Oui. C'était sa toute première fois.

\- Mais vous étiez très jeunes non ?

\- Il avait 14 ans j'en avais 15.

\- Pourquoi il te déteste maintenant ?"

Cale affichait un sourire qui donna la chair de poule à Lance. Pourquoi il avait posée cette question ?! Et plus encore, pourquoi il avait accepté de monter dans cette putain de voiture à la base ?! Cale souffla à nouveau laissant la fumée partir dans le vent. 

“Parce que j’ai brisé sa confiance, son corps et son coeur.”

Quelque chose explosa dans la tête de Lance. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, et s’il le devait réellement. Cale continua.

“Keith et moi, on a toujours été amis, nos mères sont amies d’enfances, et ma mère est sa marraine. Le soir de mon anniversaire, on est venus ici. On a fumé, on a bu, et puis, les choses nous ont échappées…On a commencé à s’embrasser, et...on a commencé à sortir ensemble en cachette de nos parents et puis un soir on a...enfin tu vois…

\- Ouais…

\- Le problème, c’est que cette nuit là, j’aurais dû annoncer à Keith que j’avais une copine.

\- Oh merde…

\- Oui. Keith l’a appris et du jour au lendemain il a arrêté de venir en cours et a déménagé avec son frère à Chicago...J’ai joué avec le feu, et je me suis brûlé...Aujourd'hui je regrette tu sais ? Mais je comprend qu’il me déteste. Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu dois me haïr aussi je me trompe ?

\- Je-

\- LANCE !

\- Keith ?

\- Viens.

\- Attend j’étais-

\- On rentre.”

Keith attrapa le poignet de Lance et le tira vers la forêt. Lance sentit toute la colère de Keith dans sa poigne et il le suivit, en jetant un dernier regard à Cale qui, haussa les épaules avec un sourire dépité en continuant de fumer.

Lance avait suivit Keith sans broncher jusqu'à sa voiture. Lorsqu’ils furent à l’intérieur et sur la route vers la maison, Lance explosa.

“PUTAIN C’EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?!

\- Quoi ?! TOI C’EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?! JE T’AI DIS DE NE PAS L’APPROCHER !

\- Tu n’es pas celui qui décide pour moi !

\- Non mais ce sont mes affaires ! Mon passé ne te regarde pas !

\- Arrête ta voiture. Je veux descendre.

\- Lance attend c’est pas ce que-”

Lance actionna le frein à main en plein milieu de la route, et fonça hors de la voiture. 

“LANCE !”

_Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot ! Keith est un idiot !_

Lance arrêta de courir. Il se retourna. La nuit était tombée, la forêt était sombre, il était perdu. Sans téléphone, pied nus, et la nuit.

“Super.”

Il rebroussa chemin, en ligne droite, il finirait bien par retrouver la route, et avec de la chance, Keith. Il s’excuserait, et Keith aussi, ensuite ils rentreraient et regarderaient Aladdin sur le canapé et Keith lui caresserait le dos…Mais d’abord, trouver Keith !

Keith était paniqué, il cherchait Lance et il s’insultait. _Je suis un idiot. Je suis un idiot ! Je suis un idiot et si Lance me déteste il aura bien raison !_ Il aperçu quelqu’un dans l’obscurité il éclaira la direction avec la lampe de son téléphone portable.  
  


“LANCE !

\- Keith…? KEITH !

\- Putain j’étais mort de stresse ! Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais...Désolé pour tout à l’heure…

\- C’est rien, je te dois des explications. Tu as raison. Viens, rentrons…”

Lance esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur l’épaule de Keith.

“On rentre, on prend chacun une douche, je nous fait du thé et on en discute tranquillement d’accord Keith ?

\- D’accord Lance.”

Cette fois, Keith en était sûr, Shiro avait raison, il était raide dingue de Lance.


	5. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Rape/Non-Con  
> Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe violente.  
> A l'époque où j'ai originalement écris cette histoire je n'avais pas la maturité ni le recul nécessaire pour traiter ce sujet avec justesse, j'ai choisi de ne pas modifier ce passage par honnêteté.

"Keith ? C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école.

\- Bien tenté M'man mais je le sais que c'est les vacances.

\- Et si je te dis que Shiro est arrivé tu veux bien te lever ?"

Keith ouvrit un oeil en souriant. Le visage affectueux de sa mère fut la première chose qu'il vit ce matin là. Elle était assise sur son lit et lui caressait la tête.

"Tu sais que je suis plus un gamin maintenant ?

\- Tu seras toujours mon gros bébé Keith ! allez fait moi un câlin mon gros bébé d'amour !

\- AAAAH NAN MAMAN !!! M'MAN LÂCHE MOI ! NON ! AU SECOOOUUURS !

\- Crie, dans l'espace personne ne t'entendra hurler !

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns couvrit son fils de bisous sur tout le visages.

"SÉRIEUX MAMAN J'AI PLUS QUATRE ANS !

\- Non, tu en as quatorze. Mais quand même !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Alors c'est ça que tu fais au lieu de venir voir ton grand frère qui a fait un long trajet depuis Chicago exprès pour toi ?

\- Shiro !"

Le jeune adolescent bondit de son lit pour enlacer son grand frère. Keith toisa quelques minutes Shiro du regard, jugeant un peu sa tenue composée d'un pantalon classique et d'un pull col en V avec une chemise blanche.

"Putain t'es habillé comme un vieux.

\- Keith ! Language.

\- Ouais non mais Maman regarde ! Shiro tu as 22 ans pas 40 !

\- Donc Keith, insinuerais-tu que ta mère est vieille ?"

La brune, maintenant debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et tapotant du pied sembla mettre un coup de pression au garçon.

"Oh oui Keith dis-moi je suis vieille ?

\- Heu- je- non ...

\- En plus Keith, moque toi du style de Shiro, mais tu mets le même Jean noir déchiré tous les jours.

\- Vraiment Keith ?

\- QUOI ?! C'est mon jugement c'est ça ?!

\- Exactement. Et je rend mon verdict : À la douche jeune homme.

\- Mais Mamaaaan !

\- À, la, douche, Keith, Kogane.

\- Argh."

Keith se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il croisa son beau père qui montait l'escalier.

"Bonjour Keith.

\- Salut.

\- Où sont ta mère et ton frère ?

\- Dans le tribunal !"

Devant le sourcil levé de l'homme qui lui faisait face Keith soupira.

"Dans ma chambre, Aki.

\- Ah ! D'accord !

\- Excuse moi je me suis fait réveillé par une mitrailleuses à bisous...Alors je suis un peu de mauvais poil.

\- C'est rien, c'est de ton âge. Tu verras quand tu seras vieux, tu apprécieras que l'on te fasse des câlins et des bisous le matin au réveil.

\- Okay la conversation commence a devenir trop intime pour moi je vais me doucher.

\- Keith tu ne peux pas être emo toute ta vie !

\- Tu veux parier ?"

Un peu plus tard, Keith mangeait des céréales en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée, probablement convaincre Shiro de l'emmener faire des trucs en ville ou juste squatter le magasin de fleurs de sa mère.

"Hey !

\- Hey Shiro.

\- Réveil difficile n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maman a un don pour les réveils difficiles...

\- Soit gentil avec Sarah, c'est la meilleure maman du monde.

\- Ooooooh ! On dit du bien de moi par ici !"

Sarah entra dans la pièce vêtu d'une robe noire à pois roses, elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois en riant. Shiro applaudissait et Keith la regardait, il adorait sa mère, il adorait la voir rire et sourire. Sa mère était un vrai soleil, et oui, pour Keith, c'était la meilleure maman du monde. Elle arrêta sa petite danse pour réajuster sa queue de cheval et passer embrasser Keith sur la joue.

"J'y vais, tu me rejoins si tu veux.

\- Okay M'man."

Shiro pouffa devant la démonstration d'amour maternelle, qui, il le savait, gênait Keith. Il se stoppa net lorsque Sarah imita le geste qu'elle avait eu pour Keith pour lui.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là Shiro."

Elle enfila une paire de ballerines noires avec des petits nœuds dessus.

"Amusez vous bien les garçons !"

La porte claqua et Keith et Shiro se fixait. Keith éclata de rire.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu...HAHAHAA T'as du rouge à lèvres sur la joue !

\- Toi aussi je te signale.

\- Ouai mais t'aurais vu ta tête c'était tellement drôle hahaha...ha...tu me passe le jus d'orange ?

\- Non. Je sors.

\- Hein !? Tu vas où ?

\- Je vais voir Katherine.

-...ATTEND JE VIENS !"

Keith se précipita hors de la cuisine avant de revenir sur ses pas en marche arrière.

"Je vais finir mes céréales d'abord...

\- Oui ça me semble judicieux.

\- Tu parles comme un quinquagénaire.

\- Mange tes céréales gamin.

\- Hn, si tu savais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien !"

Keith avait quatorze ans, il était à cet âge où on fait des bêtises et des expériences. De plus Keith était dans le style rebel sur les bords, alors il adorait faire des expériences, comme faire le mur à minuit pour s'amuser avec son meilleur ami, Cale. C'est justement ce dernier qui ouvrit la porte de la maison à laquelle Shiro avait sonné.

"Yo Keith ! Salut Shiro ça fait un bail ! C'est comment Chicago mec ?

\- Super. Et toi Cale ? Comment vas-tu ? Et ta maman ?

\- Ouais ça baigne. Maman est dans le verger si tu veux la voir.

\- Hé Cale t'as pas un...nouveau jeu vidéo ?

\- Ah...Si ! Viens Keith on va y jouer dans ma chambre. A plus Shiro !

\- Bye !"

Keith souffla la fumée de son joint, allongé sur le lit de Cale.

"T'es grave.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton frère vient pour les vacances et toi tu viens juste squatter ma chambre, mon lit et en plus tu fumes mes joints.

\- Hé, ho. Je suis ton meilleur pote ou pas ?

\- Joue pas sur les sentiments. Passe le moi un peu !"

Cale arrache l'objet des lèvres de Keith.

"Et Shiro il va pas le voir que t'es défoncé ?

\- Mais non. En plus j'ai juste a rester dans ton lit le temps que l'effet redescende.

\- Putain mec t'es vraiment le pire pote que j'ai...

\- Non je suis le meilleur justement.

\- Oh mon dieu...il joue sur les mots, ça y est il commence à monter !

\- Passe le moi.

\- Non, non tu vas être arraché !

\- Passe le !

\- Putain, tiens.

\- Merci !

\- Hey Keith.

\- Hm ?

\- Y'a Dana qui veut ton numéro de téléphone je lui donne ?

\- Non.

\- Putain mais tu vas rester célibataire toute ta vie ? Un beau mec comme toi !

\- Non mais les meufs m'intéressent pas !

\- T'es gay ? Tu veux que je te trouve un mec ?

\- MAIS- Argh ! Les mecs non plus okay ? Je m'intéresse à rien ni personne.

\- Okay okay. Tu vas te marier avec la weed et l'alcool toi.

\- Exactement !

\- Et ta main droite aussi.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Hahaha ! Ce soir y'a une fête chez Warren on y va ?

\- Hum...Ouais okay...

\- Cool. Dis Keith tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Non ?

\- ...Tu déconne ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- Maintenant, silence monsieur-j'ai-quinze-ans et laisse moi kiffer mon joint.

\- C'est MON joint Keith."

Minuit. Keith était sur le toit, il attendait que Cale vienne le chercher. Il souffla, il avait froid. Il observa sa parfaite panoplie d'ado dans le style punk-emo, les boots noirs, son fidèle jean noir déchiré sur les genoux et la cuisse gauche, et son sweat à capuche rouge avec une tête de mort blanche.

"Psst Keith ! Descend !

\- J'arrive !"

Keith glissa par la gouttière et sauta sur le porte bagage du vélo de son ami, ils se mirent en route vers la fête.

"Keith ! Keith ! Y'a Dana qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Putaaaain...Elle est flippante.

\- Mec tu te rend compte qu'elle est hyper bonne ! Et qu'elle est a fond sur toi !

\- Ouais, mais elle m'intéresse pas.

\- T'es gay ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis gay ?!

\- Parce que tu rejettes toutes les filles qui t'approchent.

\- Ça veut absolument pas dire que je suis gay, Max.

\- Keith a raison, foutez lui la paix.

\- Merci Warren.

\- De rien. Par contre tu me passe le joint.

\- Okay je partage avec toi.

\- Et moi alors ?!

\- Écoute Cale, toi tu fumes ta cigarette toute nulle et moi et Warren on fume un super joint chacun son truc.

\- Vous avez vu cet égoïste. C'est mon anniversaire en plus !

\- Top là Keith !"

Warren et Max était des amis proches de Keith. L'un était un garçon typé mexicain et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds et des tâches de rousseurs. L'ambiance de la soirée était détendu, ça buvait, fumait, dansait et draguait de partout. Mais Keith lui son plaisir c'était juste rester avec ses potes et parler toute la nuit. Problème, la fille brune avec une coupe au carré qui approchait.

"Salut Keith.

\- 'lut Dana.

\- Saluuut Dana !

\- Salut les gars. Hum. Tu veux bien venir avec moi dehors je veux pas fumer toute seule et Emily fume pas.

\- Heu...

\- Vas-y Keith !

\- Allez Keith !

\- Okay...?

\- Super viens !"

Elle attrapa Keith par la main et il fusilla ses amis du regard en leur montrant son majeur.

Dehors, le vent soufflait légèrement, Keith alluma la cigarette de Dana. Il était mal à l'aise. Déjà, il ne fumait pas de tabac, il avait juste choppé une bière au passage et il la sirotait pour oublier que Dana était super près, de plus, cette fille était à fond sur lui depuis quelque chose comme l'année dernière, donc c'était clairement gênant.

"Tu sais Keith, c'est pas un secret mais je...Je t'aime bien.

\- Ouais...j'avais cru comprendre...

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien essayer qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Je...J'ai pas...Envie de sortir avec quelqu'un. Ça m'intéresse pas trop les relations...tout ça...

\- Okay...Mais...T'as déjà, je sais pas, embrassé quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- T'as envie qu'on essaye ?

\- Euh...je...

\- Juste un baiser.

\- Bah je...okay."

Keith avait dit oui pour deux raisons, avoir la paix, et tester l'expérience. Keith, adorait, les expériences. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la fille sans trop de conviction, et il se sentit...vide. Ça ne lui faisait rien. Il ressentit cependant quelque chose au moment où la langue de Dana entra en contact avec la sienne...du dégoût. Il la repoussa doucement.

"Okay hum...Ça suffit.

\- Mais...C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Rien je...

\- Je suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?!

\- Non...Je suis juste...Tu n'es pas mon type.

\- Keith...Tu es gay ?

\- MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE ARRÊTEZ DE ME DEMANDER ÇA ! J'en ai marre, j'me casse. Au revoir Dana.

\- Attend Keith ne le prend pas mal c'était juste...

\- Au revoir, Dana."

Il en avait marre. Il avait froid, il était trois heures du matin, il en avait marre. Il voulait juste rentrer et dormir. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers sa maison.

"Hey Keith ! Je te dépose ?

\- Cale ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'ai vu ta petite scène avec Dana. Ça va ?

\- Elle m'a saoulé.

\- Je comprend, mais mets toi à sa place, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a le béguin pour toi.

\- Ouais bah pas moi.

\- On va à l'étang ?

\- Mec il est genre trois heure du mat'.

\- Allez Keith ! C'est mon anniversaire et en plus tu m'as pas fait de cadeau, tu peux bien me faire ce petit plaisir !

\- Comme tu le dis, on dirait que je vais te sucer ou un truc crade comme ça.

\- Oooh Keith...

\- Argh beurk ta gueule. On y va.

\- Aaaah ! En plus il me reste deux joints.

\- Oulà je vais être défoncé avec tes conneries moi...

\- Tu l'es pas là ?

\- Ah non. Je suis encore bon là.

\- Mais c'est génial ça ! Allez monte."

"Tu vois Keith, la vie c'est comme une cigarette, faut la fumer avant qu'elle ne se consume.

\- Tu sais ce qui est chiant avec toi quand tu es déf' c'est que tu sors des phrases philosophique de merde.

\- Ferme ta gueule, toi quand tu es explosé tu fais n'importe quoi !

\- Ouais mais je sors pas des trucs badants comme ça.

\- Oh ta gueule.

\- Toi ta gueule.

\- Non toi.

\- Non toi."

Cale sauta sur Keith, les deux glissèrent du ponton et tombèrent dans l'eau froide de l'étang.

"Putain de merde va te faire voir !

\- Ça aurait pu être pire ! T'aurai pu avoir ton portable sur toi haha !"

Keith lui cracha de l'eau à la figure. Cale l'éclaboussait, ils sortirent finalement de l'eau en riant. Cale enleva son tee-shirt. Keith l'imita.

"Oouuuuh Keith tu me fait un Strip-tease ?"

Keith leva les yeux au ciel et commença à descendre la braguette de son jean, se prêtant à la blague de son meilleur ami. Il retira son pantalon comme un cliché de Stripteaseuse, sous les sifflements de Cale.

"Ouh la la Keith !"

\- Ça t'as plu ? Pervers.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ton show."

Les deux adolescents étaient assis dans l'herbe.

"Alors Keith, ce premier baiser ?

\- De la merde.

\- Tu exagère.

\- Rien à voir avec Dana. J'ai juste pas aimé ça.

\- Peut-être qu'elle embrasse mal ? Essaye avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'ai pas envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit.

\- Et si...On essayait toi et moi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Toi t'es clairement défoncé.

\- Je suis encore assez lucide pour tenter des expériences. Alors ? T'es partant ?

\- Okay. Mais juste...pour voir..."

Keith aimait les expériences, et c'était une expérience comme une autre...  
La bouche de Cale se posa sur la sienne, et il s'écarta immédiatement.

"Alors ?

\- Attend c'était trop court, j'ai pas eu le temps de juger !"

Ils recommencèrent, plus longuement.

"Hum...Encore ?

\- Haha..okay."

Cale embrassa Keith a nouveau.

"Encore ?

\- Encore..."

Cette fois-ci ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer. Keith ne trouva pas ça dégoûtant, au contraire, il trouvait ça...agréable. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour respirer ou prononcer le nom de l'autre.

"Cale...

\- Keith..."

Keith avait l'impression qu'il rêvait. Mais le froid qui parcourait son corps lui rappelait bien que tout était réel. Cale finit par mettre fin à tout ça en enlaçant Keith.

"Putain...C'était intense...

\- Ouais...J'ai...j'ai aimé ça.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Maintenant on peut être sûr à 100% que tu es gay...

\- Il faut croire...Cette fois...Putain Cale qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...?

\- Rien de mal Keith."

Cale caressa la joue de Keith et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

"Rien de mal..."

Le ciel était bleu pâle, il était 5 heures du matin, Keith et Cale était face à la maison du plus jeune.

"On se voit demain aprem ?

\- Tout à l'heure tu veux dire.

\- Tu veux bien oui ou non ?

\- Oui Keith, je veux bien. Repose toi okay ?"

Cale caressa la joue de Keith et l'embrassa rapidement, pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Keith escalada la gouttière et entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il se déshabilla et glissa sous ses draps. Il s'endormit en souriant. Il se leva au alentours de dix heures, Keith n'avait pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, et l'odeur d'oeuf et de bacon provenant de la cuisine lui ôtait toute envie de rester plus longtemps au lit. Il entra dans la pièce et tomba sur sa mère qui mangeait et Shiro qui cuisinait.

"Bonjour Maman, bonjour Shiro !"

Keith donna une tape dans le dos de Shiro et embrassa Sarah sur la joue.

" Hum...Tu veux du bacon et des oeufs Keith ?

\- Ouais je veux bien. M'man t'es pas au magasin ?

\- C'est mercredi, je ne travaille que cet après-midi.

\- Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! J'avais zappé. Excuse moi Maman.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci Shiro."

Keith s'assit près de Sarah. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir bien dormi.

\- Tu trouve ?

\- Oui, tu es rayonnant ce matin.

\- Ah ? euh...okay ? Si tu le dis. "

La main de sa mère passa dans ses cheveux.

"Et si on les coupait ?

\- Hé ! J'aime bien mes cheveux comme ça !

\- Tu ressemble a un cliché de punk des années 90.

\- J'aime bien les punk des années 90.

\- D'accord."

Sarah rigola en mettant son assiette dans l'évier.

"Hum, laisse M'man je vais faire la vaisselle !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui oui c'est bon !

\- Okay...bon..."

Une fois Sarah sortie de la salle, Shiro prit place face à Keith.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien j'te regarde c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes tous hyper bizarre ce matin.

\- Non Keith, c'est toi qui est bizarre ce matin.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Laisse tomber, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'avais penser à glander puis aller voir Cale.

\- Et si à la place on allait jouer au basket ? Ça fait longtemps.

\- Hum...Ouais okay ça me paraît bien aussi. Mais je dois quand même passer voir Cale.

\- Dit lui de venir jouer avec nous.

\- Je...Préfère pas. Il est naze au basket. Mais j'irais le voir après."

Keith avançait vers le lieu du lac, ça tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il était prit dans une excitation nerveuse étrange, mais il aimait ça, cette sensation bizarre.

Ne trouvant personne il sortit son portable pour appeler Cale, quand tout à coup son champs de vision fût bouché par deux mains.

"Hey hey hey.

\- Putain t'es con !"

Cale Embrassa Keith.

"T'as eu peur ?

\- Oui."

Encore.

"Vraiment ?

\- Oui."

Et encore.

"Keith ?

\- Hum...?

\- T'as vraiment l'air d'un imbécile heureux.

\- Je suis pas un imbécile.

\- Mais tu es heureux ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi."

Pendant quelques jours, la routine de Keith était la suivante : Il se levait tard le matin et passait la moitié de l'après-midi avec Shiro et le reste du temps avec Cale à l'étang. La nuit il sortait et il rentrait tard, où plutôt tôt le matin.

Une nuit alors que Cale et lui échangeaient pas mal de baisers, la main de Cale dévia vers ses haches. Keith la remonta une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

"Hn, a-arrête."

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Cale embrassa le cou de Keith en l'allongeant, Keith frissonna en sentant des doigts passer sous son tee-shirt.

"Cale, arrête ça."

Cale continuait. Cette fois-ci Keith s'énerva.

"Arrête putain !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas...envie qu'on aille jusque là...

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Oui plutôt.

\- Putain...!"

Cale s'allongea à côté de Keith dans l'herbe en soupirant.

"Attend, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça !?

\- Non bien-sûr que non. Juste que...T'es chiant quoi.

\- Mais mets toi à ma place j'ai jamais...Et puis c'est quelque choses qu'on peut pas faire comme ça, il faut bien se connaître et...

\- Keith, on se connait depuis qu'on est né !

\- On sort pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps.

\- Mais Keith putain...t'as la trouille c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Voilà j'avoue, j'ai peur okay ! Je...J'ai vu des vidéos sur internet et ça à l'air de faire mal...

\- Sûrement au début mais après ça ira mieux.

\- Ouai...

\- On essaye ?

\- Non !

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai peur !

\- T'as aucunes raisons de flipper. Tu me connais non ?

\- Oui mais...Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

\- Keith, hey, bébé. Fais moi confiance, si tu as trop mal on arrête tout. D'accord ?

\- ...hum...okay..."

Keith adorait les expériences, et de plus il n'avait aucune raisons d'avoir peur avec Cale. Cependant il avait dans sa tête une petite voix qui lui criait de ne pas faire ça. Keith avait choisi de l'ignorer. Ils s'embrassaient, et Cale retira leurs tee-shirts. Keith regarda les étoiles en s'allongeant. Le blond enleva son pantalon et tira sur celui de Keith. Keith avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser quand Cale passa sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Il se sentait nerveux et vulnérable. Keith s'était déjà touché, mais jamais il n'avait connu la sensation d'une main étrangère à cet endroit.

"Hn...

\- Ça va ?

\- Ou-oui..."

Sa respiration devenait irrégulière et il commençait à avoir chaud.

"Keith tu deviens dur...Tu veux que je continue un peu ?

\- Hn...oui...

\- D'accord.

\- Hn...Ha.."

Keith ne pouvait pas garder les yeux ouverts et ses idées en place.

"Tu penses être capable de faire la même chose pour moi ?"

La main de Keith tremblait, mais il la dirigea vers le boxer de Cale. Il se rassurait en se répétant qu'il y avait en dessous exactement la même chose que chez lui. Il passa ses doigts sous le tissu et là il sentit le membre gonflé du blond.

"Putain..."

Il ne savait pas trop comment ni quoi faire alors il commença à faire des mouvement de haut en bas comme lorsqu'il se touchait lui-même.

"Keith...tu t'y prend bien."

Comment Cale était capable de parler ?! Keith ne pouvait sortir que des sons et des mots approximatifs. Keith se stoppa net, il sentait quelque chose monter, il savait exactement ce que c'était, c'était bon, intense.

"Hn ! Ha ! Ha ! Cale...vais...je...je..."

Cale arrêta tout mouvement.

"Cale j'allais...Continue !

\- Non. Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Ne t'en fait pas...tu as tout le temps de jouir.

\- Attend attend attend ! Ça va faire mal...

\- Dès que tu as mal j'arrêterai tout ok ?

\- ...ok.

\- Juste, respire et détend toi."

Keith prit une grande inspiration et regarda Cale enlever les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient. Il agrippa ses bras autour des épaules larges de Cale.

"Maintenant si tu as peur, regarde moi dans les yeux et pas en bas. ok ?

\- Ok..

\- J'y vais d'accord."

Keith n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre, il sentit comme une infraction dans son être.

"Cale j'ai mal !

\- C'est hn...Normal. Tu dois te détendre.

\- J'ai mal ! Arrête ! Arrête !"

Keith avait mal a en pleurer. Il retenait ses larmes en fermant les yeux. Soudain Cale se mit a bouger, et les yeux de Keith se rouvrirent laissant échapper ses larmes et il hurla de douleur.

"ARRÊTE ! J'AI MAL ! J'AI MAL !

\- Attend. Ça va passer juste...attend.

\- NON ! NON ! ARRÊTE ! CALE ! ARRÊTE ! JE VEUX...ARRÊTER !"

Keith pleurait...Cale n'arrêtait pas... Il sentait son corps s'ouvrir peu à peu a cause des coups de hanches de son petit-ami.

"ARRÊTE !...Arrête...! Arrête...Pitié...je veux...arrêter...

\- Je.hn..Peux..hn.pas...Keith ! Ha...Je...hn..Je viens."

Cale accéléra ses mouvements et Keith avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait que pleurer et attendre. Il avait accepté la douleur et commençait presque à ressentir du plaisir, malgré une brûlure aiguë. Tout à coup, Cale s'immobilisa, Keith écarquilla les yeux, il sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir. Cale en avait finit, il se laissa tomber à côté de Keith.

"Alors...?"

Keith resta muet, il n'avait pas finit, lui. Ce que son partenaire remarqua.

"Oh merde...J'avais pas vu excuse moi. Je vais arranger ça."

Keith laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Cale contre son sexe, puis sa bouche toute entière. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Keith atteigne l'orgasme à son tour, mais Cale retira vite son visage afin de ne pas être touché par le fluide visqueux.

Ils restèrent ensuite là, tout les deux, allongés nu dans l'herbe, et Keith eu l'impression que quelque chose était cassé en lui, il se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui n'était qu'un épais brouillard. Même les baisers et les mots de Cale n'y faisait rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il entra dans la salle de bain et se mit debout dans la baignoire. L'eau glissait sur lui et sans trop comprendre il se mit à pleurer. Il sentit le sperme de Cale sortir hors de lui et ça lui donna la nausée. Il avait mal au ventre. Il vomit dans la baignoire, il fixa le mur pendant quelques minutes et il se remit à pleurer. Il enfila un pyjama et lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans le miroir de la pièce, il eut à nouveau envie de vomir et mal au ventre.

Keith entra dans la chambre parentale sur la pointe des pieds. Il reconnut sa mère dans le noir et s'agenouilla pour lui secouer l'avant bras.

"Keith ?

\- Dis, Maman...? Je peux dormir avec toi ?   
\- Oui...Mais quelque chose ne va pas ? Keith ?"

Keith ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même sous les couvertures, contre le ventre de sa mère.

"Keith...?  
\- Je me sens mal...c'est tout...j'ai juste...mal au ventre.  
\- Tu es malade ?  
\- Non, j'ai mal au ventre. C'est tout..."

Elle caressa les cheveux de Keith et l'embrassa sur le front.

"D'accord mon coeur."

Elle passa sa main sur le dos de son fils à travers le tee-shirt de ce dernier, faisant des mouvements partant de son cou vers le milieu de son dos. Keith pleura encore, silencieusement, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère et la douleur étant trop forte pour qu'il s'endorme tout de suite, malgré la douceur des caresses de sa mère...

"J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'examine !

\- Keith, tu avais mal au ventre hier soir. C'est toi qui l'a dit. L'école va reprendre demain alors s'il te plaît fais ça pour moi."

Keith appréhendait, parce que le médecin c'était son beau père. Et ça l'angoissait, parce qu'il allait sûrement comprendre. Non...Comment le pourrait-il ? On ne peut pas deviner ça en auscultant quelqu'un et ce n'était pas écrit sur sa figure. En plus, peut-être que Keith avait mal au ventre parce qu'il avait attrapé froid ?

"Assied toi.

\- J'ai mal quand je m'assois...

\- Ah ?

\- Oui...J'ai mal...au ventre...

\- Allonge toi sur le dos dans ce cas."

Keith exécuta ce que Akihito lui demandait.

"Tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt.

\- Ou...oui.

\- Tu as mal où exactement ?

\- Je sais pas...au ventre...

\- Tu as mal quand j'appuie là ?

\- Non...

\- Donc ce n'est pas l'estomac. Et ici ?

\- Non.

\- Pas le foie non plus. Là ?

\- Aïe.

\- Là ça fait mal ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu peux te retourner ?"

Le rythme cardiaque de Keith accéléra considérablement.

"Tu as mal là ?

\- AH ! ...Pardon je-

\- C'est normal de crier si tu as mal. Et là c'est douloureux ?

\- Oui...

\- D'accord...Rhabille toi. Il faut qu'on parle Keith.

\- Alors ? Je suis malade ?

\- Keith, il faut que tu me dise ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que ton corps soit dans cet état.

\- Quoi...? Mais rien voyons Aki j'ai juste-

\- Et pitié ne me ment pas, je ne suis pas là pour juger mais je suis inquiet. Tu présente le même type de séquelles physique qu'une personne...ayant subi des violences...sexuelles. Je dois savoir.

\- Je...J'ai un...Un petit-ami...

\- Ok et ?

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne dis rien d'autre ? Tu n'as pas...honte de moi ?"

L'homme asiatique esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

"Keith, c'est ta vie, ta mère et moi on t'acceptera toujours comme tu es. Je me fiche complètement du sexe de la personne avec qui tu sors. Mais si ta santé et ton bien-être sont en jeu là, je dois savoir. Et c'est le cas."

Keith sourit à son tour et s'approcha de son beau père.

"On est ensemble depuis quelques semaines...et...Et il a voulu...enfin...tu vois...Sauf que...Je n'était pas prêt et ça faisait mal...

\- Ah là là les adolescents, vous voulez faire des trucs d'adultes mais vous vous y prenez mal. Ce n'est pas si grave Keith. Mais tu risque d'avoir besoin d'un long temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir le refaire.

\- De toute façon j'en ai plus envie.

\- Ça va te passer.

\- J'en doute.

\- En attendant. Tiens."

Akihito sortit un tout petit livre vert d'un tiroir.

"Tu liras ça, et comme ça, tu n'auras plus mal. Normalement tu aurais dû en avoir un au collège lors du cours d'éducation sexuelle.

\- On en a eu un...Mais...Ça ne parlait que des garçons et des filles...

\- Ah...Je vois...Désormais, si tu as une question, regarde dans le livre ou vient me voir. D'accord ?

\- Oui, je te le promet. Et...Ne dit rien à ma mère ou à Shiro...

\- Je ne dirais rien, c'est à toi de leurs annoncer.

\- Merci Aki...

\- De rien Keith. Merci à toi d'avoir été honnête. Et d'ailleurs...?

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux savoir qui c'est ?"

Keith replaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

"Non...C'est..Je sais pas si il est okay...

\- Je comprend. Je suis content pour toi."

Keith était soulagé et heureux. Le lendemain en arrivant au collège il voulait juste trouver Cale et lui dire à quel point il était heureux et qu'il l'aimait et...il se stoppa dans un couloir. Cale était là, embrassant à pleine bouche une fille. Keith avança vers Cale, le décollant de la fille et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Keith recula d'un pas. Cale et lui échangèrent un contact visuel. Il commença a courir.

"Keith attend ! Laisse moi juste-

\- Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que t'as pas fait exprès de l'embrasser ?! Te fous pas me moi Cale. Je...Je me suis donné à toi...Et toi tu...! Argh.

\- Keith attend ! Reviens !!

\- Lâche moi ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je veux plus jamais te voir ! Je te déteste !"

Keith prit la fuite, escaladant le portail de l'école. Il courut jusqu'à sa maison et monta dans l'arbre, là, il se mit à pleurer. Il resta sous le feuillage, en boule, toute la journée, pleurant et maudissant Cale et se maudissant lui-même d'avoir été si naïf.

"Keith ! Tout le monde te cherche partout !

\- Laisse moi Shiro.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Keith ?

\- Laisse moi !

\- Keith.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !

\- Keith, arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?"

Les bras de son frère l'entouraient et Keith avait envie de le frapper et de le rejeter, mais il fondit en larme et enlaça Shiro en retour.

"Keith...

\- Je me sens mal Shiro..."

Keith resta enfermé dans sa chambre plusieurs jours, ne sortant que pour manger et prendre une douche. Un matin, il descendit les escaliers et tomba sur sa mère.

"Keith ! Tu..."

Il passa devant elle sans lui adresser un mot.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvait son frère et il prit une place face à lui.

"Shiro. Je veux venir vivre avec toi."

Keith était allongé sur une branche, admirant les vers luisants qui semblaient danser dans les feuilles du vieux chêne. La voix de Shiro le prit par surprise, il regarda vers le bas, et distingua les jambes croisées de sa mère, il savait que c'était elle, parce qu'elle portait ses ballerines noires avec des petits nœuds et un jean bleu marine.

"Tiens tiens tiens regardez la avec sa cigarette quand on a le dos tourné.

\- Ne le dis surtout pas à Keith, depuis le temps que je l'en tient éloigné, s'il savait que moi je fume...il ne raterait pas une occasion de m'embêter.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oh tu sais je ne suis pas bête et je connais mon fils, nous sommes pareil. Je sais qu'il a déjà touché à des choses qui ne sont pas de son âge. Et puis...je sais qu'il est...différent.

\- Ah...Toi aussi tu as remarqué.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'il en soit fier et qu'il me le dise de lui même."

Keith sentit ses larmes monter. La fumée de nicotine de Sarah qui s'élevait jusqu'à lui, lui donnait la sensation qu'elle savait qu'il était là.

"J'ai l'impression... De ne pas avoir été une bonne Mère. Je n'ai pas su donner à Keith une vie de famille convenable, et peut-être que c'est à cause de moi s'il veut partir...

\- N'importe quoi Sarah, tu es la meilleure mère que je connaisse. J'avais l'âge de Keith quand on s'est connu, et pourtant tu t'es occupé de moi comme si j'étais aussi ton fils. Et peut-être que nous sommes une famille recomposé, mais...Mais nous sommes tout de même une famille.

\- C'est vrai Shiro...C'est vrai.

\- Je pense que Keith...a besoin de changement. Et je saurais m'occuper de lui ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais il va finir par te gêner non ? Tu es jeune, tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un et avec Keith ce sera difficile pour toi d'avoir des projets.

\- Oh...Pour ça...Crois moi...J'ai du temps.

\- Comment ?! Un bel homme comme toi ! Personne ?

\- Et non. Haha...Je suppose qu'on ne trouve pas si on ne cherche pas...?

\- Shiro l'amour c'est une collision, c'est au moment où on s'y attend le moins qu'il survient.

\- Tu dois avoir raison...

\- Tu peux me laisser ? Je dois parler avec Keith.

\- Bien-sûr. A plus tard."

Shiro repartit vers la maison et la voix de Sarah transperça l'air.

\- Keith Kogane descend de ton perchoir !

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Je suis une sorcière. Il faut qu'on parle assied toi à côté de moi."

Keith obéit.

"Bien, alors tout d'abord, sache que tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux, et même si pour cela tu dois être loin de moi...

\- C'est pas à cause de toi que je pars.

\- Je sais. Tu fuis quelque chose.

\- Je-

\- Je, ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fuis, mais un jour où l'autre tu devras l'affronter en face à face. Keith, on ne peut pas toujours fuir, il faut savoir se montrer droit et responsable. Je suis certaine que le jour venu tu sauras faire front...Mais il faut que tu apprenne à prendre tes responsabilités...A commencer par accepter et...t'accepter.

\- Tu parles comme si tu avais toujours su que je suis...homo...

\- Déjà, n'ai pas honte de le dire. Dis le plus fort allez.

\- J'aime les garçons...?

\- Plus d'assurance. Allez Keith.

\- Je suis...Gay.

\- Encore.

\- Je suis gay ! Je suis gay ! Je suis Gay !

\- Tu vois ? C'est ça. Je veux que tu pense de cette façon, je ne serais pas là pour toi...alors je veux que tu retiennes toujours ce moment là. D'accord.

\- Merci Maman.

\- Merci à toi Keith. Et n'oublie jamais une chose, peu importe ce que tu fais, je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'aime Keith."

Keith ferma les yeux, laissant les bras et la voix de sa mère l'envelopper comme si c'était une couverture protectrice.

"Je t'aime aussi Maman..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tu as déjà été dans la situation de Keith, ou dans une situation similaire, ose en parler.  
> C'est important.
> 
> Si tu as déjà été victime de violences sexuelles ou que vous connaissez des personnes dans ce cas, voici quelques numéros utiles :
> 
> SOS Viols : 0.800.05.95.95  
> 08 Victimes : 08.842.846.37
> 
> N'oublie pas, que quoi qu'il arrive, si tu n'as pas envie, si tu ne te sens pas prêt.e, tu as le droit de dire non, même si la personne en face insiste, même si tu as confiance en elle : Tu as toujours le choix.
> 
> Il y a un temps pour tout. :)


	6. Jours de pluie

“Keith….! Il pleut…

\- Oooooh merci Captain Obvious.

\- Ouah original comme clash Kogane.

\- Boude pas Lance.”

Les deux garçons étaient allongés dans le lit de Keith, ils avaient dormi ensemble suite au long récit de la nuit d’avant. La pluie tapait contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit, Lance observait les gouttes d’eau s’éclater et glisser sur la vitre avec sa musique dans les oreilles, allongé sur le dos. Keith lisait toujours “Les Tommyknockers” de Stephen King, allongé sur le ventre. 

“Hé Lance ?

\- Humm…?

\- Je peux...écouter aussi ?

\- Okay tiens.”

“Fly me to the moon” commença à se jouer dans l’écouteur et Keith posa son livre sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Lance fixa le visage de Keith quelques secondes, repensant à son histoire. Il l’enlaça, surprenant son ami.

“Qu’est-ce que...Tu fais ?

\- Hier j’ai pas eu le temps de le faire parce qu’on s’est endormi...Mais je…

\- Tu…?

\- Rien. Ça m’a fait de la peine pour toi. Si tu savais comme j’ai envie de frapper Cale.

\- Hum...Je... Je vibre ?

\- Huh. Dégueux mec on avait un moment de rapprochement et toi tu sors des phrases hyper chelous !

\- Non Lance sans déconner je vibre ! Y’a un truc qui vibre !

\- Ah ouai merde...C’est quoi ce délire …?

\- Ton putain de téléphone, imbécile.

\- C’est Pidge ! Allo ? Ouai...Non on fait rien, il pleut. Oui bah écoute c’est la seule ville du Texas où y’a de la flotte faut croire !”

Lance se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, les coudes posés sur le lit, Keith l’observa, parlant avec Pidge par le biais de son portable.

Leur conversation était flou pour lui, il regardait juste Lance parler. Il le regardait comme on regarde un bijou précieux, quelque chose de beau, que l’on n’ose pas toucher…”L’amour est une collision.” Eh bien Keith avait été frappé de plein fouet, seulement, Keith et l’amour étaient deux choses incompatibles. Keith ne faisait pas dans les relations longues...Il avait des historiques avec quelques mecs un peu plus âgés, soit le temps d’une nuit, soit juste une heure. Keith était effrayé par l’amour, après tout, cette émotion l’avait plus blessé qu’autre chose. Mais en regardant Lance, il se sentait rassuré et peut-être, oui peut-être, qu’il voulait essayer d’y croire ne serait-ce qu’un instant.

Lance raccrocha et se leva du lit pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable dans son sac de voyage. 

“Hé hoooo Lance appelle la Lune !

\- Hein…?”

Lance soupira.

“On peut rejoindre Pidge et Hunk sur skype.

\- Oh trop cool.

\- Super l’enthousiasme.

\- C’est marrant t’as déjà dit quelque chose du même genre y’a pas longtemps…

\- Tais-toi et viens on va en bas.

\- Depuis quand tu commandes McClain ?

\- Depuis maintenant. Allez !”

Keith soupira en se levant. Lance descendit l’escalier et se jeta dans le canapé.

“Si mon beau père te voyait faire ça...putain...

\- Quoi, c’est un problème ?

\- Non, mais c’est son obsession : «Keith et Shiro arrêtez de sauter sur ce canapé vous allez finir par le casser !»

\- HAHAHAHA !

\- Je te jure…”

Lance posa son ordinateur sur la table basse en bois entre le canapé et la télévision et il l’alluma. Keith s’installa sur le sol en tailleur, le dos contre le bas du canapé.

_Paladin_ _of_ _Voltron_   
_'rejoindre l’appel en cours'_

“LAAAAAAAAAAACE ! KEEEEEEEEITH !

\- Hunk !! Pidge !

\- Hello !

\- Salut.

\- Alors, il parait qu’entre vous deux c’est le grand amour.

\- Déjà vous vous êtes pas entre tués. c’est un petit miracle.

\- Non mais je me suis attaché à Keithy baby !

\- Et moi je le supporte. Sinon je te dérange pas ? Tranquille ?

\- Ouai tranquille. Problème ?

\- Non,non…tout va bien. Je m’habitue a ton non respect de l’espace personnel.

\- Tu t’habitue ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Dites si on vous dérange les amoureux faut nous le dire ?”

Lance et Keith tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la caméra de Pidge, qui souriant de façon mesquine, iel était installé dans son lit, en sirotant un quelque chose dans une grande tasse verte, ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés dans une sorte de mini couette. Cependant, Lance qui s’était assis dans le creux des jambes de Keith en passant un bras derrière ses épaules ne bougea pas, cela ne sembla pas gêner Keith. 

“OOOOOOOh Pidge ! C’est le tee-shirt que je t’ai offert !

\- Ouai. Il est super agréable à porter.

\- Je te l’avais dit !

\- Ouai ouai.

\- Hé Lance et Keith, j’ai une question !

\- Tout ce que tu veux Hunknounet !

\- Comment vous vous nourrissez ? Parce que ça me stresse, vous connaissant.

\- Merci de ta confiance !

\- En fait, Lance fait la cuisine.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ouai je sais j’ai eu la même réaction interne. Et c’est plutôt bon.

\- De toute façon si je l’avais écouté, on mangerait des pizzas surgelées tous les jours.

\- Keith tout craché.

\- N’importe quoi !

\- Arrête ! Ton frère m’a raconté de ces trucs sur toi.

\- Mon frère est un sale traître menteur manipulateur !”

Les discussions allaient et venaient, les sujet changeaient toute les deux minutes, mais peu importe, ils étaient juste contents de passer du temps ensembles, même via un écran. 

“Huuuunk ! Tu sais où est mon t-shirt beige ?

\- Non Shay. Tu...Haaaaaa !”

La vidéo de Hunk s’éteignit et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

“Moi je dis Shay en soutif’ !

\- Oh mon dieu...Le cri de Hunk...Il a vraiment flippé !

\- Mais oui ! Mais oui !!! HUNK ! T’es mort ?!

\- Laissez moi tranquille ! En plus Lance t’es censé être comme mon frère, aide moi au lieu de m’enfoncer !

\- Mec t’as entendu ton cri ?! C’était tellement...de la détresse pur !

\- C’est Shay aussi elle sait que j’ai la cam’ activée elle se balade dans l’appart genre tout va bien !

\- C’est qu’un soutien gorge. Faut pas stresser comme ça mon grand.

\- Ouai...euh...c’était pas…

\- OOOOH ! Hunk t’as des trucs à me raconter !

\- NON LANCE !

\- Les gars arrêtez, Pidge arrive plus a respirer a force de rire.

\- Hunk remet la vidéo !

\- Oui une seconde. Mais Pidge mais calme toi !!

\- JE….HAHAHAHAAHA...J’PEUX PAAAAAS !!!

\- Non mais c’est bien Hunk, tu profite bien de l’appart que t’as le droit d’occuper je te félicite !

\- MAIS JE TE DIS QUE C’EST PAS-

\- Dis ce que tu veux j’m’en fous j’le sait !!!!

\- Je te hais Lance.

\- Non tu m’aime et tu le sais.”

La caméra de Hunk s’activa à nouveau et derrière lui passa une fille, habillée cette fois, à la peau foncé et qui essayait d’attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon.

“SHAY ! FAIT DEUX PETITS CHIGNONS ! CE SERA MIEUX POUR TES CHEVEUX !

\- Lance tu sais, elle t’entends pas j’ai un casque, t’as pas besoin de crier.

\- Bah dis lui !

\- Shay ! Lance dis que tu devrais faire deux chignons sur les côtés.”

La jeune fille s’approcha de l’écran et débrancha la prise du casque de son copain.

“Mais après je ressemble à Mickey…

\- Nooooon ! T’es trop mignonne avec je suis sûr ! Façon dès que je rentre je te fait des tresses.

\- Oh oui !! Je veux bien ! Je sais plus quoi faire avec mes cheveux !

\- En attendant fais moi confiance et fais le !

\- Tu t’y connais en coiffure toi ?

\- Bah oui Keith. D’ailleurs je te promet que dès que je trouve une paire de ciseaux je coupe les tiens.

\- Même pas en rêve McClain.

\- Pidge ! Si je fais une pétition pour qu’il arrête avec cette horrible coupe tu la signe ?

\- Non tu te débrouille Lance.

\- Comment tu parle toi ?! T’as mangé après minuit ou quoi ?!”

Pidge fit un doigt d’honneur. Keith s’empêchait de rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

“Hunk ?

\- Non. Keith est le seul mec sur Terre à qui cette coupe va. Donc on lui laisse.

\- Merci Hunk j’te revaudrais ça !

\- SALE TRAÎTRE ! TOI ?! MON AMI ! MON FRÈRE !?

\- T’avais cas m’aider tout à l’heure.

\- Mes choix ont des conséquences...J’aurais dû me souvenir de Life Is Strange...

\- Mais n’importe quoi Lance...Life Is Strange…

\- C’EST LE MEILLEUR JEU DU MONDE OKAY ?!

\- T’avais pas dit Ratchet et Clank la dernière fois ?

\- OUAI MAIS...oh ta gueule.

\- Voilà. Ça c’est la répartie de Lance McClain, admirez.

\- Bon je vous laisse. Je vais faire des courses. A tout à l’heure Hunk.

\- A plus tard Shay…”

Ils s’embrassèrent rapidement et Shay fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître de l’écran.

“Vous êtes trop chous !

\- Tu le dis à chaque fois. Mais...Merci.

\- Keith, Mec, j’ai soif.

\- Y’a plus de coca au frigo, mais y’a encore une bouteille sous l’évier.

\- Mais y’a des glaçons ?

\- J’crois..

\- T’en veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je reviens !”

Une fois que Lance eut disparut dans la cuisine, Keith fusilla l’image de Pidge.

“Toi, là, dès que je pose un pied à Chicago je t’arrache la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Shiro m’a parlé de vos petits paris sur moi. Parce qu’il te dois 10 dollars.

\- ...Attend...Ça veut dire que...KEITH KOGANE CRUSH SUR LANCE MCCLAIN !?!

\- CHUT TAIS-TOI PIDGE !

\- Vous parlez mal...Tout ça pour un crush.

\- Hunk, pitié, dit rien à Lance. Je...j’ai trop peur...et puis c’est trop tôt et je-

\- Calme toi. Je dirais rien. Et...Peut-être que tu as une chance.

\- N’importe qui a une chance avec Lance.

\- Chuuut s’il vous entend ?!

\- Il entendra pas. C’est Lance.

\- N’empêche. Et...Je suis pas sûr Hunk...Tu sais à cause de...Nyma.

\- Keith. Fais toi confiance mon pote et crois-moi. T’as une chance.

\- Qui a une chance ?”

Keith était rouge. Il le savait parce qu’il avait chaud au visage.

“Je parlais des FAC que je pourrais intégrer plus tard.

\- Sérieux Pidge, t’as quinze ans t’as le temps pour ça.”

Lance reprend sa place, faisant rougir davantage et frissonner le brun. 

“Tiens, ton verre.

\- Merci…

\- Vous êtes devenus hyper fusionnels...On dirait Lance et Moi…

\- D’ailleurs Hunk, je pense que je vais te remplacer par Keith !  
\- Ah bon ?!  
\- Ouais ouais ouais. Ce mec m'a fait les meilleures caresses de la galaxy !"

Il y eut un long, très long moment de silence. Pidge explosa dans un fou rire faisant trembler sa webcam et Hunk n'osa plus regarder l'écran. Lance regarda Keith sans trop comprendre, celui-ci était rouge tomate.

"Tu...devrais préciser quel type de caresses Lance..."

Lance fronça les sourcils et lorsque l'information atteignit enfin son cerveau il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Il sauta des genoux de Keith.

"NAN, NAN, NAN PAS CE GENRE DE CARESSES !!! Des...mini caresses ..dans le dos...avec ses ongles...ARRÊTE DE RIRE PIDGE !!!”  
  


Il était tard dans la nuit. Le tonnerre résonnait et à chaque coup, les muscles de Lance se crispaient de plus en plus.

“Putain d’orage qui s’arrête pas.

\- Lance ça fait trois soirs d'affilés qu’on dort ensemble, ça fait bizarre.

\- Ça te dérange ? Tu me trouve envahissant ?

\- Non, non, non c’est pas ça...C’est juste que...Il y a quelques jours, si on m’avait dit ça, je n’y aurais pas cru.

\- C’est vrai qu’on s'est pas mal rapproché...ouais…”

L'orage frappait et Lance s’enfonçait dans le matelas en serrant les poings.

“Hey Lance...Ça va…?

\- Ouais ouais … Juste je...J’aime pas ça la nuit...Ça m’angoisse.

\- Si je te caresse ça ira ?

\- Faut vraiment trouver un nom pour ce truc…

\- Oui parce que là en le disant je me suis senti un peu sale.

\- On est d’accord.

\- Bref, tu veux ou non ?

\- Hm...ça m'apaise d’une façon ou d’une autre donc...oui…”

Alors très doucement Keith effleura l’épaule de Lance, descendant jusqu’à son poignet, osant même remonter jusqu’au creux de son cou, parce que c’était la seule marque d’affection physique qu’il pouvait lui offrir sans être bizarre ou suspect.

Lance regardait la pluie s’éclater contre la vitre au dessus de lui, elle n'avait pas cessé depuis ce matin, l’orage en revanche avait commencé en début de soirée. Le doux frôlement des ongles de Keith mélangé aux gouttes de pluies le détendait malgré le son du tonnerre. Lance n’avait pas peur de l’orage en général, mais c’était un son stressant pour lui, surtout la nuit. C’était le seul et unique bruit capable de l’empêcher de s’endormir. Mais...Avec Keith à côté c’était différent. Comme s’il était capable de sa seule présence de provoquer chez Lance un apaisement. C’est sûrement son béguin naissant qui faisait ça...Lance et l’amour c’était une grande et longue histoire, d’amour. Lance tombait facilement amoureux, il lui suffisait d’un rien. Un fois il avait même eut le coup de foudre pour une fille qui l’avait juste heurté dans un couloir. De plus Lance était un grand, très grand romantique, pour lui, contrairement à Keith, et c’était l’un des nombreux points sur lesquels ils se disputaient souvent, avoir une relation était une chose importante, c’était une chose inconcevable dans son esprit que les coups d’une nuit. Lance se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Keith, comme il n’avait pas osé lui dire merci dès le début...Comme il l’avait déjà remarqué en classe...Comme il avait eu le coeur battant quand il avait osé s'asseoir près de lui en cours. Et comme il avait été content quand ils avaient commencé à dialoguer. Il n’avait jamais ressentit d’autre sentiment pour Keith que de la compassion et...il devait se l’admettre, une légère attirance physique, mais jamais, il n’avait eu envie d’avoir...des interactions physiques avec lui...Et là c’était le cas, il voulait que Keith le touche, il voulait toucher Keith, l’enlacer, lui caresser ses cheveux noirs pas si horribles finalement, l’embrasser par moment...Ça lui était tombé dessus, comme ça, d’un coup. De la même façon qu’une goutte de pluie s’écrase contre la fenêtre. Lance murmura à l’attention de Keith, ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui prenait.

"Keith...?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu...Tu te souviens quand tu m'as aidé il y a deux ans ?  
\- Oui...  
\- A ce moment là...J'ai pas osé te le dire, mais j'étais...Admiratif. Mais j'avais un peu peur...Je suis entré en rivalité avec toi parce que je voulais me rapprocher...J'avais juste peur...que tu...ne me trouve pas assez bien ou ridicule...ou stupide.  
\- ...Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?  
\- Je sais pas...J'en avais envie...Tu trouves ça bête...hein ?  
\- Non. Je trouve ça...courageux. Merci de me l'avoir dit..."

Dans le noir Lance ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Keith arborait un grand sourire. Leurs auriculaires se touchèrent et s'aggripèrent. L’orage s’était arrêté.

"Bonne nuit Lance.  
\- Bonne nuit Keith..."

“Keeeeith...Il pleut encore. J’adore les jours de pluies mais là ça me fatigue. On est pas censé être dans le Texas ?!

\- Ouais...A ce propos, une année il y a eu 49 pouces de pluie.

\- MEC ?! C’est énorme !!

\- À New Ulm en Été et en Automne c’est souvent comme ça.

\- Tu viens de la seule ville Texane où il pleut à verse…T’es un phénomène Keith.

\- C’est ça moque toi bien Lance. N’empêche qu’aujourd’hui on va manger dehors.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras bien tout à l’heure.”

“C’est cliché.

\- Hé. Je venais tout le temps là avant. Tu critique pas McClain.

\- Okay, okay. C’est quand même grave cliché.”

Keith avait emmené Lance dans un espèce de petit restaurant qui ressemblait un peu à un dinner. En entrant ce qui choqua Lance fut la présence d’une fillette aux longs cheveux bouclés blonds qui reconnut Keith instantanément.

“KEITH !

\- Wendy ? Ouah comme tu es grande maintenant.

\- Ouais t’as vu ça ! Toi aussi t’es grand !

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Très marrant vraiment. Wendy je te présente Lance, un ami à moi. Lance, Wendy, la soeur de Cale.

\- Salut Wendy.”

Wendy était une fillette aux cheveux blonds bouclés, aux yeux verts et avec un visage rond couvert de taches de rousseur. Elle avait un tee-shirt rose sous une robe salopette en jean et des bottes en caoutchouc roses assortie à son haut et aux élastiques qui tenait ses deux couettes.

“J’adore ton t-shirt ! Tu ressemble à une Princesse !”

Lance resta muet et regarda Keith, qui haussa les épaules l’air de dire : C’est une gamine, c’est normal.

“Merci ? C’est parce qu’il est rose ?

\- Non ! Y’a une couronne dessus et tu es beau !

\- Mais, tu sais Wendy, Lance c’est pas une princesse, c’est une reine, c’est la grande Drama Queen.

\- Et ça te fait rire Kogane ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- T’es venue voir Maman ?

\- Oui, et manger aussi.

\- Je vais la chercher !” 

Keith esquissa un sourire en fixant un mur au fond de l’établissement. Il était recouvert de photos. Il s’en approcha et Lance suivait machinalement. L’attention de Keith semblait être portée sur l’une d’elle en particulier, on pouvait y voir une femme brune habillée avec un chemisier blanc et une jupe rouge. Elle souriait.

“Regarde, c’est ma mère là. Elle devait avoir mon âge.

\- Elle est belle…

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Ah, tu trouve ?

\- Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu’on a des traits asiatique ?

\- Non non !!

\- Je plaisante. Tout le monde le dit.

\- Keith Kogane, c’est maintenant que tu te montre ?

\- Salut Katherine… Ça fait longtemps.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as grandi...Mais tu n’as pas changé. Toi tu dois être Lance ! Je suis Katherine, la mère de Cale et Wendy.

\- Wendy aussi a beaucoup grandi ! Elle à sept ans non ?

\- Pas tout fait, le mois prochain. Ne restez pas debout, asseyez vous, cette table est libre. Tu pourras montrer les autres photos à ton ami pendant que je m’occupe de vos commandes ?

\- Oui d’accord.”

Katherine était grande blonde avec des yeux bleus, et paraissait étrangement jeune. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et une voix douce.

“Ça c’est toi ?!

\- Ouais, j’avais quatre ans. Vu le nombre de bougies.

\- Mais...Mais t’es adorable !!!

\- Haha tu trouve ?

\- Carrément ! J’ai envie de te faire des câlins et de te pincer les joues ! Il faut que je prenne une photo !

\- Non Lance ! Arrête !

\- Promi, je la garde pour moi.

\- ...Bon...Okay.

\- Merci oooh ! Regarde comme t’étais chou !”

Keith ne regardait pas la photo, Keith regardait juste le visage souriant de Lance.

“Mhm mouai...plutôt mignon.”

Katherine arriva, posant les plats que contenait son plateau.

“Voilà, deux burgers frites pour Keith et son ami. C’est la maison qui offre parce que c’est une spéciale retrouvailles.”

Elle ponctua sa phrase d’un clin d’oeil.

“Merci Kat’. Mais tu sais je peux-

\- Oh non Keith ! Accepte ça sans discuter ordre de ta marraine.

\- Je vois que comme d’habitude j’ai pas le choix...Merci ?

\- Merci Madame.

\- Bon appétit les garçons.”

Katherine s’éloigna et ce fut la petite Wendy qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Keith.

“Hey Wendy. Alors tu travailles avec ta maman maintenant ?

\- Oui ! Elle dit que ma présence fait venir les gens !

\- C’est parce que tu es une vraie star ici. Tout le monde t’aime.

\- Hihihi, Cale il m’avait même pas dit que t’étais là…

\- C’est parce que...Euh…

\- Il a dû oublier c’est tout. Il est très occupé ton frère.

\- Tu connais Cale toi ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu l’aime bien ? Keith et lui c'est les meilleurs amis du monde tu sais ?”

Lance et Keith échangèrent un regard. Keith baissa les yeux. Lance eu envie de changer de place, de l’enlacer, de le rassurer, le faire rire...le faire oublier...Au lieu de cela, il avala une frite. Il était un peu irrité par la situation, Wendy ne savait rien, ignorante et innocente…Mais blessante. Il avait l’impression que Keith allait pleurer. C’était plus une crainte qu’un pressentiment, mais ça le stressait.

Wendy murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de Keith et ce dernier lança un un regard étrange dans la direction de Lance, puis il se mit à rire et murmura quelque chose à Wendy.

“Quoi ? J’ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- T’as une énorme trace de ketchup là.”

Keith essuya la joue de Lance avec son pouce, et Lance espérait que sa peau mate ne laissait pas entrevoir sa rougeur naissante. Keith porta ensuite son pouce à ses lèvres et lécha la sauce rouge sur son doigt. Lance avait l’impression de transpirer, il avala sa salive et détourna le regard.

“Ça va pas Lance ?

\- Si, si...J’ai envie d’aller aux toilettes…” 

Wendy se leva d’un bond pour saisir la main de Lance.

“Viens je te montre où c’est !”

Keith mangeait son hamburger en réfléchissant à ce qu’ils allaient faire pendant l’après-midi avec Lance, et la clochette de la porte tinta. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré entra dans l’établissement, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et balaya la salle du regard. Keith espéra qu’il était invisible.

“Keith ?...Keith Kogane ?! C’est toi ?

\- Salut...Dana. Ça fait...longtemps.

\- Mais oui ! Comme tu vas ? Tu habites à Chicago maintenant c’est bien ça ?

\- Ouais...Hum...Je vais bien. Et...Toi ?

\- Ça va. Tu sais je sors avec Cale maintenant !

\- Ah ? Non je savais pas.

\- Quoi vous vous êtes pas vu depuis ?

\- Si mais...Il a pas parlé de toi.

\- Oh je vois.”

Dana s’installa à la place que Lance avait quitté quelques minutes avant.

“Tu manges deux burgers tout seul ou il y a quelqu’un ?

\- En fait je-”

Lance passa son visage sous le robinet des toilettes, laissant l’eau mouiller sa tête entièrement, il s'essuya avec une tonne de serviettes en papier, et se regarda dans le miroir. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait deux énormes problèmes, primo, Keith était sexy, dans le genre, brûlant. Secundo, il n’était même pas sûr de ce qu’il se passait exactement dans sa tête chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Keith. _Qu’est-ce_ _qui cloche chez toi Lance ?! T’es pas comme ça_ _d’habitude…_

“Tu fais quoi ?

\- HA ! C’est toi Wendy...Je...Rien du tout.

\- T’es tout mouillé.

\- Ouai je sais…

\- T’es bizarre Lance...Mais t’es marrant. Je t’aime bien.”

Lance fit un sourire amical à l’enfant. _Je dois me calmer et attendre de voir ce qu’il se passe après tout...à l’époque ça c’était passé comme ça..._

“Moi aussi je t’aime bien Wendy. On devrait aller retrouver Keith.

\- Oui !”

“Oh c’est Dana !

\- ...Ah...Euh...Wendy tu voudrais qu’on aille se balader toi et moi ? Ce serait marrant non ?

\- Oui !”

Lance voulu passer près de la table de Keith l’air de rien mais celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet.

“J’peux savoir où tu crois aller McClain.

\- Nul...Nul part…je voulais juste...enfin...

\- Tu poses tes fesses ici.”

Il se décala et tira son ami par le bras, le forçant à s’asseoir juste à côté de lui. Keith avait cet espèce de faux sourire forcé accompagné de son horrible regard noir. Lance n’osa pas le contrarier. 

“Okay…

\- Salut. Moi c’est Dana, je suis une ancienne amie de Keith.

\- Moi c’est Lance je suis un...ami de Keith. J’ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Pas en mal j’espère haha.

\- Oh…eh bien si tu veux sav-hmpf.”

Keith avait collé sa main sur la bouche de Lance.

“Hahaha...Vous nous excusez une petite seconde ?”

Keith plaqua Lance contre le mur des toilettes.

“A quoi tu joues ?

\- Toi, a quoi tu joues ?

\- Dana n’a rien fait. Si quelqu’un est coupable de quoi que ce soit la concernant c’est moi.

\- T’as rien fait.

\- Si, elle m’aimait et moi je...au lieu d’être clair je l’ai juste laissé dans le flou.

\- D’après ce que tu m’as raconté t’avais été plutôt clair.

\- Lance arrête ça, s’il te plaît.”

Keith avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Lance qui regardait sur le côté évitant ses yeux.

“Lance.

\- Hm…

\- Lance ? S’il te plaît…Fais le pour moi...

\- ...ok…

\- Merci…”

Lance plongeait dans les yeux noirs violacés de Keith et il avait l’impression de s’y noyer, doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, le nez de Keith frôla le sien. Ils étaient tellement proches. Lance sentait les cheveux de la frange de Keith contre son front. Keith pencha légèrement la tête. Lance sentait les battements de son coeur accélérer, en posant sa main sur le cou de Keith. 

“Je…

\- Tu…?

Leurs nez se frôlèrent à nouveau.

“ Je ne sais plus trop ce que je voulais dire…

\- Alors ne dis rien…”

Le coeur de Lance battait tellement fort et tellement vite qu’il avait l’impression que sa cage thoracique allait céder. Keith était si près… Leurs yeux se fermaient et...

“Oups...pardon ?

\- C-Cale ?!

\- Bah ça s’arrange pas vous deux. Je dérange ?”

Keith recula et Lance leva le regard vers le plafond.

“Hum...non, non.”

Lance était en colère. Déjà, Cale était face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et discutant avec Keith comme si de rien n’était. Dana semblait être ailleurs, fixant l’extérieur. Et Keith, Keith avait l’air relax, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Lance, voulant regarder rapidement l’heure sur son portable, jeta un coup d’oeil vers la banquette. Ce qu’il vit fut le poing serré de Keith contre le cuir rouge. Keith souriait, mais c’était juste une façade. Lance, l’air de rien, effleura la main de Keith avec ses doigts, et le força à desserrer le poing. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts entre les siens. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Lance cherchait une issue de secours, une raison de partir, n’importe quoi ferait l’affaire.

“Oh ! Keith ! J’avais zappé mais faut qu’on rentre ! J’ai promit à ma soeur de l’appeler !

\- Ah…?Ah Oui ! Oui oui c'est vrai !”  
  


“Merci pour tout à l’heure.”

C’était la fin de l’après-midi, la pluie avait cessé, le ciel était teinté d’orange et de rose, ils étaient assis dans l’escalier devant la maison, Lance jouait de la guitare et Keith lisait. 

“De rien...Tu sais, t’es pas obligé de les supporter !

\- J’ai juste...aucune envie de reparler du passé…

\- Si tu ne fais rien tu vas juste souffrir, ça sera de plus en plus pénible...Tu devrais...Affronter le problème de face et dire à Cale ce que tu ressens vis à vis de lui et de ses actes.

\- Hum...T’as raison…”

Keith fixa le ciel, et Lance le fixait lui. Le brun soupira et s’allongea sur la terrasse en bois, Lance restait assis et le regardait. 

“Keith. Je suis sérieux.

\- Je sais.”

Keith passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Aucun d’eux ne parla, ils observèrent le ciel changer de couleur, passant de l’orangé au bleu foncé.

Lance dormait, paisiblement. Il rêvait de l’océan...Il s’y baignait, au beau milieu de la mer. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, quelques nuages...beaucoup de nuages. De plus en plus de nuages. Un coup de tonnerre, il pleuvait, la mer s’aggittait tout à coup, il était prit dans la tempête, il essayait de nager mais il coulait, il sombrait, il n’arrivait pas à remonter. Il n’avait plus d’air, respirer...il devait...respirer...

“HA !...ha...ha…”

Lance s’assit. Il reprit sa respiration, essayant de stopper ses larmes en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Son haut de pyjama était trempé de sueur.

Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour passer de l’eau sur son visage. 

“Lance ?

\- Keith ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais réveillé ?

\- Bah j’étais aux toilettes et je voulais laver mes...mains…? Ça va Lance ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as l’air d’avoir pleuré…

\- J’ai juste...fait un cauchemar.

\- Mais...ça va ?

\- Oui oui.”

Lance repassa de l’eau sur son visage.

“Tu veux...dormir...avec moi ?

\- C’est pas la peine je vais bien.”

Il remit de l’eau.

“Lance...vraiment tu devrais…

\- JE VAIS BIEN JE TE DIS !...Je...vais…bien...

\- Lance…

\- Désolé...Je suis juste stressé et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

\- Mhm...okay…

\- Mais d’abord pousse toi, j’aimerais bien me laver les mains. S’il-te-plaît.

\- Ouai...ouai…”

“Et tu rêve souvent que tu te noies ?

\- Non. Seulement quand je suis anxieux…

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’angoisse Lance ?

\- J’en sais rien…

\- Okay. Ça m’arrive des fois.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Des fois je stresse et je sais même pas pourquoi et puis...ça passe comme ça pouf !

\- pouf ?

\- Pouf.”

Lance posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Keith en s'enfonçant sous la couette jusqu’à ce que seuls ses yeux dépassent.

“Merci Keith…

\- De rien essaye juste de te rendormir maintenant. okay ?

\- Mhm…”

Lance sentait ses paupières se baisser lentement.

“Keith…? Pour tout à l’heure dans les toilettes du restaurant je…?”

Keith dormait déjà, comme le confirmait sa respiration lente et régulière. Lance esquissa un sourire en se remontant légèrement sur le matelas.

“Bonne nuit Keith.”


End file.
